If We Were As Deep As The Sea
by omgitsmrshenderson
Summary: What if you got to meet your celebrity crush? And you grew to be something more than friends? Featured on Logan Henderson and Big Time Rush.
1. Chapter 1

_If we were as deep as the sea;_

"Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide…" I mumbled to myself.

I was in love with the song 'Worldwide'. Like, I was replying it 24/7.

"I know that song." Isabella smiled.

"You do?" I asked. "I LOVE IT." I exclaimed.

The bell rang, not giving me time to discuss my new favorite band. I trailed behind my friends to class, wondering when I could have a person to have one full conversation with someone about Big Time Rush.

The evening, I went home and posted the link to the Worldwide music video which had premiered today on Isabella's wall. Moments later, another friend, Natasha commented on the link.

**Natasha Parker **They're all mine back off bitches

This was not new. Natasha was the girl on our group who always fought over celebrities with us. It was never anything serious though.

**Caitlin Larc** Um, no. Logan is mine sooo, deal with it.

**Natasha Parker** I think he likes me better (: He's mine. Back off. I love him soo much. He's sooo hotttttt :D

**Caitlin Larc **You can HAVE the others ! I call dibs on LOGAN.

**Natasha Parker **The others are already mine (: Nope, sorry. Logan's mine.

**Caitlin Larc **NONONONONONONONONONONONO. I CALLED DIBS.

**Natasha Parker** I DON'T CARE. THAT CAN BE CHANGED. HE'S MINEEEE. Btw, why did Kendal and What's her name break up?

**Caitlin Larc** FAIL FAN. Because she got a movie deal. BUT WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT HIM RIGHT NOW. WE'RE TALKING ABOUT LOGAN AND HOW I CALLED DIBS.

**Natasha Parker** Bitch, he's the only one I love outta all of them. The rest are only OKAY.

**Caitlin Larc** OKAY? THEY'RE ALL AWESOME. I just called DIBS on LOGAN. RESPECT IT.

**Natasha Parker** Damnnn, bitch. I don't care. Dibs can be changed. He's so damn cute

**Caitlin Larc** No, Natasha, he's mine.

She eventually stopped fighting over him and I guess I had won. We both had no chance though. We both knew it but, we call dibs just in case.

The next morning, I spotted Alex, another close friend in Homeroom.

"I despise Natasha." I smirked, sliding in the seat next to hers.

"I saw your little argument on Facebook." She laughed.

I shrugged. "Hey, Logan's cute."

"Love you and all, but James is better."

"You're kidding right. James is cool, but Logan is AWESOME." I exclaim.

"Whatever. You're crazy." She shrugged.

I was going to say something else but the teacher called for attention, cutting me off. I quickly mouthed, just wait, to Alex and watched as she shrugged. Hmmph.

At the end of the day, Team Logan had the total of 7 members. Team James had 5. It was close but Team Logan had won. That was all I cared about.

I went home, beaming, and took a small nap. I didn't even know why I was so happy. Here I was, fighting for Logan while he probably doesn't even know I'm alive. Well, yet (;


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 4:45 and me, Alex and Mary were headed off to band practice. All of us and our other close friends had formed a band called "HUSK 55". We were okay. We already were making a CD and had high hopes of getting a record deal.

"I swear, Kevin is really starting to piss me off." Alex mumbled to me.

"Nothing new." I smirked.

"No, seriously. Like he pulled up Diana's shorts." Mary said, looking at me.  
>"I know. That just disrespect. " I rolled my eyes<br>Suddenly, my cell phone buzzed.

**JNATHN: Practice cancelled. 2MRRO 1**

I sighed.  
>"Band practice is cancelled. " I said, putting my phone back into my pocket.<br>"Oh whatever. I didn't want to go anyways." Mary waved.  
>"Ooh, let's go look for hot boys at the basketball court!" Alex exclaimed.<br>They rushed off leaving me alone.

**JNATHN: Sorry. Kurt called in saying he can't make it  
>Cat-Lin: it's ok (:<br>JNATHN: U sure? I know how much U like him (;  
>Cat-Lin: What? This is why I saved U as OBNXIOUS on my cell<br>JNATHN; Dont even try N lie to me. I KNOW U DO.  
>Cat-Lin: Kay whatever. I'm going boy sightseeing soo gb<br>JNATHN: LOOOL. Just come to my house (;  
>Cat-Lin: Byee.<strong>

**JNATHN: Caitlin? Don't leave me hanging !**

"CAITLIN, COME. " Alex called.  
>I sighed and jogged over. They were sitting in the floor, near a game going on two guys were having a one-on-one basketball game. One had brown, floppy hair. He had muscles and seemed buff. He was wearing a tank top and shorts. The other one had dark brown hair, slicked to the side. He was also muscular but not as muscular as the floppy hair guy. He was wearing a purple T-shirt and also shorts.<br>"Dibs on floppy." Alex whispered to me.

"You can have him." I whispered back.

I stared at Mary and she had this poker face on. "They're both ugly." She muttered.

I laughed, causing the two guys to look over.

"You're blushing like crazy." Mary whispered.

"What? No, I'm not." I said, and I laid down on the ground.

Then, there was a shout of 'heads up'. And a basketball came rolling past me, hitting the fence.

"You're a idiot. It wasn't even flying, why would you say 'heads up'?" Floppy muttered, smirking.

"What do you want me to say then?" He smirked back.

"Watch out?"

"Whatever. I'll go get the ball."

"Slick is coming over ! " Alex excitedly whispered.

"Cool." I said, and put my head back down on my sweater.

"Uh, hi. Mind if I grab my basketball?" Slicked asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." I sat upright and turned around to grab the basketball. When I turned back, he was crouched next to me, in the grass.

"Thanks." He smiled. "Sorry about that."

What a smile it was.

"No problem." I blushed.

"Hey, ladies. Let's make a deal. How about a little three on two?" Floppy said, coming over.

"Good idea, James. Whoever loses, pays for lunch?"

"I don't want to play." Mary said, looking up, giving a nice smile.

"Okay, two on two." Floppy shrugged.

"I'm game." Alex exclaimed, getting up.

"I don't know…" I said. I grabbed Alex's arm. "We don't even know their names." I whispered.

Apparently, I had whispered too loud.

"Relax. I'm Logan, he's James. We won't hurt you." He laughed.

"Funny thing. You guys look exactly like Logan and James from Big Time Rush."

They laughed awkwardly. "We get that a lot."

I stared at them both, not saying anything, but giving a slight smile. For once, Alex was on to something. In fact, they had the exact same features except for some few minor details. I knew right then, getting involved with these two would bring a lot of adventures. People mistaking them for the real Logan and James. Haha, maybe they're the real ones, undercover. Pfft, yeah right.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, Caitlin." She said, grabbing my arm.

"Fine, no lunch. Just one game." Logan smiled. "Besides, it wouldn't be fair for you two anyways. We're guys." James smirked.

"Excuse me?" I stuttered, raising my eyebrows.  
>"Yeah, well, guys are better at sports right?" He shrugged.<br>"We'll have you know that I'm on the soccer team. Mary is on the badminton team and Caitlin is on the volleyball team. What teams are you on?" Alex shot back, feeling triumph.  
>"Basketball, Tennis, Soccer..." Logan counted off his fingers.<br>"Whatever. You're on." I said, standing up, grabbing the basketball from Logan's hand. "Prepared to lose?"  
>"You mean, win?" Logan said, smirking.<br>"Nope, I'm pretty sure I meant lose. " I said shrugging.  
>"She doesn't mean that." Alex said, giving me a alert look then smiling back at James.<br>"Mary...that's your name right?" James called from the court.  
>"Yeah..." She rolled her eyes.<br>"Throw the ball up?"  
>She sighed, got up. I threw the ball to her.<br>"Alex, you go." I said, pointing at the center. She was going to say something until she noticed James was center as well. She rushed over and got ready. She held it up and threw it up. And up the ball went.  
>Alex hit over to me and I grabbed the ball, dribbling it to the boys hoop. I crisscrossed Logan, threw the ball through James legs and passed to Alex. She shot it and got it in. 1-0.<br>"Man, you girls are good." Logan said, lifting up his shirt to wipe  
>the sweat from his face. I'll admit, I snoop a look. Sixxx packkk.<br>"No, it's just because we were playing before. Were already tired. " James argued, smiling.  
>"We'll see." Alex smiled back.<br>We played for what seemed like an hour but it was really two and a half hour. Mary had left due to boredom. On her way out the courts, she whispered to me : 'Don't want to be a fifth wheel on your double date. Call me when you find Ian." She winked and was off.  
>"We won. " Alex said, beaming. "Let's go to Yins for a bite!"<br>"Not fair. What happened to no lunch? Tell your friend she's crazy." Logan said, play fighting. He looked at me for a answer.  
>I shrugged. "I don't know...I'm pretty hungry."<br>James and Logan looked at each other smiling.  
>"Fine. You girls have a car?" James asked.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"You know, a car to get to Yins?"<br>"You guys don't have a car? " I asked.  
>"No, we got dropped off by a lim-" James started.<br>"LIMBO PERSON. " Logan said, finishing for him. "We came here by a taxi but the person was Like crazy. So let's take your car." Logan explains.  
>"I was going to say-"<br>"Shut up. "  
>"Oh...Kay..."I said, raising my eyebrows.<br>We led them to my red Ferrari. I got in the driver seat and opened the doors.  
>"Welcome." I smiled.<br>"Sweet ride. This is way better then the lim-"  
>"LIMBO PERSON. " Logan shouted.<br>Me and Alex shared a look and James shot Logan a confused look. We drive to Yins and we grab a table. I sat beside Alex and Logan and James sat in front of us.  
>"Order whatever you want ladies. On us. " James smiled.<br>A waitress came to our table asking for our orders.  
>"Um, plate of ribs. " I shrugged. "And a salad. "<br>"Ooh, sushi!" Alex exclaimed.  
>"A steak, well done." Logan ordered.<br>"B2: Fried noodles with chicken and pork. "  
>"Drinks?" The waitress asked.<br>"Mango ice smoothie." Me and Logan said at the same time. I blushed.  
>"Ice cap for me." Alex ordered.<br>"Green Mint Tea?" James nodded.  
>"So, ribs, salad, sushi, steak and a B2. 2 mango iced smoothies, one ice cap and a Mint Green Tea. Correct?"<br>"Pretty much." Logan nodded.  
>"Your order will be here soon." The waitress smiled and left to go to the kitchen.<br>"Hey, you know what we said before? About girls not good at sports? We were lying." Logan said, grabbing my hand.  
>I saw his lips move and heard part of what he said but all I could think was 'Omigosh, he's holding my hand. Omigosh, Omigosh.'<br>"Yeah. We just wanted you girls to play with us." James said, smiling.  
>"Really?" I said, smiling. "Well, we DID win." I smirked.<p>

"Please, we let you win. " James smiled. He had a nice smile.  
>"WHAT? You did not!" Alex exclaimed.<br>"We totally did. " Logan said, taking his hand off of mine and putting them on his chair. I missed his hand already. It's okay. My hand was getting sweaty anyways.  
>"Sore losers. " Alex said, crossing her arms.<br>"Sore winners. " Logan grinned.  
>Our food was served and Logan pushed the plate of ribs towards me.<br>"Whoa. That's a lot. I ordered it so we could ALL eat it. " I said.  
>"So you're just going to eat a salad." Logan questioning.<br>"And some ribs!" I smiled and grabbed a rib bone.  
>He shook his head but smiled. That's a good sign right? I looked at his chiseled chin and his eyes. He had brown eyes. Geez, I was a sucker for brown eyes. He suddenly laughed at something someone said. Oh and his smile. He looked up, and caught me looking.<br>"Want some?" He asked, pointing to his plate.  
>I shook my head and looked at my shoes. He thought I wanted some of his food.<br>"You sure?" Logan asked. "It tastes good. "  
>"No than-" I started<br>"Here." and he took his fork and shoved a piece of his steak.  
>"Um, thank you?" I said, through a mouth full of steak. "it tastes great. "<p>

He gave a small laugh and went back to eating his steak. James saw us and shook his head. Alex gave me a smile and a eyebrow raised. I blushed.

We finished our meal and the bill was sent over to our table. At this time, it was 6:15.

"How much?" Logan asked the waitress, reaching in his back pocket for his wallet.

"No, I'll pay. Price?" I argued.

"It comes to a total of $34.86." She said, setting the bill down.

"Thanks." Logan grabs the bill and runs to the counter.

"Hey ! " I shout.

"Caitlin, just let him pay. They're treating us." Alex said, trying to pull me down back into my seat.

"But - "

"C'mon, Caitlin. Just this once. We 'lost' the game. Remember? You can pay next time. Okay?" James said, winking.

"I suppose so." I said with defeat.

But I knew that I would never be able to repay them for the lunch/dinner and fun today.

"Do you actually think we'll meet again?" I gave a slight smile.

"Hey, you never know." James winked.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan had paid the bill and came back over to the table, smirking.

"Sorry. I was being a gentlemen."

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "Whatever."

I drove my car and dropped off Alex at her house.

"Call me. I want to talk about tonight." Alex whispered to me before leaving the car.

"Um, so where do you guys live?" I said, tapping on the steering wheel.

"Um, I'm going to call Gustavo and he'll send us a limo." James said, taking out his cell phone.

"Limo?" I repeated.

"He means Kindle AKA, Kendall. We call him limo as a nickname." Logan said, quickly.

"You guys know a Kendall and Gustavo too? That's so weird and cool at the same time. It's like you guys live the EXACT same life as Big Time Rush." I said, giving a small laugh.

"Um, yeah. Right." Logan said, nodding.

"Hey, Caitlin, mind if we go to your house? I'm sure Alex's parents will start to wonder what we're still doing here." James said, snapping shut the phone.

"Okay." I shrug and turn the key.

"Hey, can I drive there?" Logan asks.

"You don't know where I live." I answered.

"But you can tell me."

"You didn't let me pay the bill. Why should I let you drive my car?" I teased.

"Good point." He said, sitting down.

I laughed as I drove out of Alex's driveway and started to drive on over to my house. As I drove into my house driveway, all the nights were off. Oh right. My parents were on their 20th anniversary honeymoon. So I had the house to myself.  
>"Nice house." James said, leaping out of the car. "Let me call Gustavo." He took out his cell phone and started to dial. "HEY GUSTAVO."<br>Me and Logan jumped out of the car and we went to the front steps of my house.  
>"Do...you guys want to come in?" I asked awkwardly.<br>"Nah, Kendall will be here soon." James said, coming up.  
>Us three sat on the front steps, not knowing what to do. I don't know what they were doing but I was thinking. What am I doing? Having two hot and cute guys at my house? Well not exactly but still. I'm never going to meet them again and I think I'm starting to have a crush on Logan. Then, I'll be spending the rest of my life, wondering where and what he's doing. AND Alex will never forgive me for the fact<br>that James is here too. I sighed. This was definitely NOT going to be easy. Well, maybe for the guys, but not me. That's for sure. By that time, I think it was time to break the ice.  
>"You guys stay here. Ice cream?" I asked, standing up.<br>"Sure." Logan said, shrugging.  
>"Logan, Kendall will be here soon." James said, straining on the last five words.<br>"It's okay. I'll make it to go. Least I could do after you guys paid for that late lunch." I smiled as I opened my front door.  
>"You really need to get over that." James said, laughing.<br>I went inside and grabbed four ice cream cones. One for me, Logan, James and the soon to be Kendall. I scooped two scoops of vanilla ice cream for each cone and grabbed some toppings. I placed sprinkles,  
>chocolate syrup, M&amp;M...any candy I could find. By the time I was done and went outside, another car was on my driveway and a new guy was there. He had dirty blond hair and wore jeans and a sweater.<br>"Hey, there she is." Logan called out, waving me over. "And she's got ICE CREAM. "  
>I walk awkwardly over to them.<br>"Caitlin, this is Kendall. He just got here." James said.  
>Kendall waved and gave me a small smile. I smiled back.<br>"You guys mind taking these from me? They're going to melt soon."  
>They grabbed the cones and we stood around licking our ice cream. Now that I had a better look at Kendall, I realized he looked like Kendall from Big Time Rush as well. And like the others, there were<br>only a few minor details. I decided not to say anything. It must be tiring and annoying to hear that all the time.  
>"Shouldn't you guys be headed home?" I ask.<br>"Nah, were superstars. We can do whatever we want." He laughed.  
>"Superstars?" I asked, confused.<br>"Our parents spoil us." Logan explained, quickly.  
>We ate our ice cream when suddenly, Kendall's cell phone rang.<br>"Hello? Gustavo! What? Oh, right. Okay. Were coming." He closed his cell phone and sighed. "We gotta go, guys."  
>"Damn." Logan sighed.<br>Kendall and James hugged me and went to their car. Logan stood there, smiling.  
>"I had fun today." Logan said.<br>"Me too." I replied.  
>"We don't...exactly get to go out like we did today." He shrugged.<br>"I thought you said your parents spoil you?" I ask.  
>"Except when I comes to girls." He gave a wary laugh.<br>He hugged me, said goodbye and thanks and rushed off to the car. I watched their car roll from my driveway, down the road, into the night. I sighed. They weren't here 5 seconds ago and here I was, missing Logan already.  
>How sad and pathetic.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Logan:**_  
>I watched the mirror in the passenger seat, looking at Caitlin waving. I sighed.<br>"Okay, so now that she's not here, I'm going to wipe all this disgusting makeup off my face." James moaned from the backseat.  
>"You guys are so lucky. I'm wearing MAKEUP for you." Kendall complained.<br>"Hey, don't blame me. Logan was the one who wasn't telling her we WERE actually Big Time Rush. I mean, Limbo person driving a taxi? Really?" James muttered.  
>"Wow, Logan. What's the deal?" Kendall asked.<br>"Its...she's cute, alright?" I shrugged.  
>"Thank you, Captain Obvious. " James snorted.<br>"Okayyy. You're point?" Kendall pushed.  
>"I...if she found out who were really were, it would change everything. She would start acting weird JUST because I'm famous." I sighed.<br>"See this is why I'm single." James laughed.  
>"Right." Kendal snorted. He turned back to me. "You don't know that yet." Kendall shrugged. "She might not be a obsessed fan."<br>"You're lucky you called dibs. Man, if you didn't, she'd be in my arms right now." James smiled.  
>"Kendall, let's just say you have Jo. You don't need to worry about 'girl problems'." I sighed.<br>"Hey, she's in New Zealand right now."  
>"Whatever. Forget about her. You can use my 'James Girls List' from the girls at the Palm. Not hot enough for me, but perfect for you." James winked.<br>"Isn't that the list you gave to Kendall when Jo was leaving?" I ask, shooting him a look.  
>He shrugged with a smug look on his face.<br>"Logan, chances are you're never going to see her again. If Gustavo finds out you went out with her today, you'd be toast." Kendall said, stopping at a red light.  
>"Why does Gustavo care who I go out with and when I go out? Why can't I go on a FRIENDLY date with a NEW FRIEND?" I asked.<p>

"You're kidding right? Friendly date? You were practically asking her to marry you with all the flirting going on." James rolled his eyes.  
>"Besides, we've went over this. Kelly isn't exactly happy with you dating, either." Kendall explained.<br>"Were not DATING. We just met today. How could we have started to date?" I groaned.  
>"Remember? Gustavo wants us to date TALENT. Not some random girl you met just today." Kendall sighed.<br>"Right. " I muttered.

I suddenly felt like crap. I didn't give get number or ask for hers. I shook the feeling off. There were other girls, right? I pulled myself together. I was a MAN. UNE MAN I TELL YOU. I could forget one girl that I met today. I can do that right? Oh who was I kidding. I could still see her happy cheerful face in my head. Brown, long hair. Dark Brown eyes. Had not too much makeup for enough. She was relaxed and easy to hang out with. That was what I found about her interesting. She looked good, without trying.

"Logan, what are you thinking about? You got this look on your face that says 'dreamy'." James said, giving me a shove.

"Nothing." I stammer.  
>So much for happy endings.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed as I went back into the house. I dumped my ice cream cone in the trash on the way back. I want no memories of them being here. Why would I? They totally came and left. And I guess I misread Logan's signals because he never asked for my number or gave me his.

Suddenly, my cell phone buzzed. New text.

**ALEX: OMIGOSH, THEY R SO HOT. **

Obviously, this was going to be hard knowing Alex.

**Cat-Lin: ik.**

**ALEX: Why so glum , chum?**

**Cat-Lin: Nothing. Just that, we R never going to meet them again so why dream?**

**ALEX: Well, TY for bursting my bubble.**

**Cat-Lin: Srry, A.**

**ALEX: Its K. **

**ALEX: But you never know what can happen babe.**

I stared at the screen. Her too? I sighed. Suddenly, another buzz.

**I-have-a-lamb: How was the Double Date? **

It was Mary. I knew she'd be texting or calling me soon to ask how it went. I didn't think it'd be this soon. Bad timing.

**Cat-Lin: Wasn't a date, loser.**

**I-have-a-lamb: Sure. So, did you and Logan kiss? :O**

I blinked. She thought we kissed? I groaned and changed into my PJ's. I went to bed, head pounding with thoughts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That morning, I woke up at 11:00. Tired and grumpy. Stupid Logan. Stupid James. Stupid Kendall. Actually, I blame Kurt. If he hadn't called in, saying he couldn't make it, there would still be band practice. Then, we would have never have gone to the basketball courts. The ball would have never rolled over, we would have never played basketball with them, and we would have never eaten lunch with them. We would have come home from band practice and I would have a normal life with normal boy problems.

"Stupid Kurt." I mumbled as I brushed my teeth.

I changed and went downstairs to collect the newspaper. I always read the comics.

"Stupid - OH MY FUCKING GOSH."

You see, I would have finished my sentence if I didn't open the door and trip over something.

"Holy. Sorry. Geez. I'm an idiot."

…Or trip over someone.

I turn around and came face to face with no one else but Logan.

"Okay ! " I sat back, startled.

"Sorry. I - sorry." He said again.

"What are you doing here?" I exclaim.

"I wanted to make it up to you for the come and go last night but obviously, I'm not at a good start." He shook his head. He got up and lend me a hand.

I stared up at him. "You're crazy. Do you know that?"

He winced. "Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know. Feeling lucky today?" I smiled.

"Let's see how the date goes and I'll give you my answer." He grinned.

He led to me his car and opened the door for me.

"What, no limbo person today?" I laughed.

He gave me a wary laugh and jumped in the car. We were out of the driveway and onto the road.

"You're not kidnapping me, are you?" I asked.

"Oh shoot. You figured out my plan ! I was going to take you to my jail but guess that's out of the picture." He mumbled, pretending to think. "I've got it ! How does bowling sound?"

"I'm your prisoner. I have a say?" I smirked.

"I'm in a giving mood."

"In that case, let's go." I smiled.

He turned on the radio and we smiled at each other.

"So tell me about yourself." I smiled at him.

"Hmm, what do you want to know?" He teased.

"What is your favorite sport?" I asked.

"Basketball. I used to play hockey, though."

"Why'd you stop?" I ask.

"Got bored." He shrugged. "Next question."

"Hmm…what do you dislike the MOST about hockey?" I ask.

"Gotta be helmets." He shook his head. "My…er…friend, Carlos is like obsessed with this helmet."

He drove for a second, both of us enjoying the silence with just the music playing. When Worldwide came on the radio, Logan snuck a quick look at me.

"So, uh, what's this band called again?"

"Big Time Rush, I believe." I beamed.

"Right. What do you think of them?"

"They're cool. I like - no, love - their music." I said, bopping my head. "_Wait a minute, before you tell me anything how was your day._" I sung. "What do you think of them?"

"They're a band." He shrugged.

I gave him a look. Why was he so glum all of a sudden? "You don't like them, do you?"

"What? No, I like them." He said, warily. "They're more alike to me then you'll ever imagine." He mumbled.

I gave me a confused look and went back to listening. "_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_," I sang. "C'mon. Sing." I nudged him. "_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_."

He shook his head.

"C'MON. This is supposed to be a date ! " I said, nudging him again.

"You're point?" He asked, laughing.

"Hmmph." I said, making a face.

He sighed. "Fine. _It ain't easy, to keep on moving city to city, just get up and go_."

"_The show must go on, so I need you to be strong."_ We both sang.

I laughed when I realized he SUNG like Logan too. _I wonder…_I looked at him. He looked like Logan, knew a James, Kendall, Kelly and Gustavo, a Carlos too. He liked basketball, played hockey, hated helmets…Knew a Carlos who was obsessed with a helmet. He even sung like Logan. Got a 'limo/limbo person…Got nervous when Worldwide came on. Asked if I liked Big Time Rush. Yep. He was totally 100% Logan Henderson. I had all the clues sorted out. But let's not jump to conclusions. I'm going to get him to tell me.

"Soo, wouldn't it be funny if people mistaken you for the REAL Logan Henderson? Then, you'd get like special treatment." I laughed.

"Um, yeah. Funny story."

"You sound exactly like him too. And look like him, as like Alex had mentioned." I continued.

"Really?" He asked, nervously.

"Yeah. You remember Alex right?"

"Yeah. Cool girl. So, how much does your bowling ball weight?" He asked.

Changing the subject, huh, Mr. Henderson? I'm not that dumb.

"Um, I don't know. Eight? Anyways, what if you were the REAL Logan right now? Imagine that ! I'd be sitting in the same car as him !" I exclaimed.

Hahahaha. This is getting fun.

"Yeah. Hahahaha…"

"Whatever." I sighed. "You ask me questions now." I prodded.

"Um, what do you look for in a guy?" He asked.

Perfect.

"Sense of humor is number one. But trust is a close second." I shrugged.

"What do you dislike the most?" He quickly asked.

"Boys who keep secrets." I answered, smug.

He sighed. We were both quiet for the rest of the ride, until we reach the bowling alley. Nothing. I've got to try harder. Or maybe he isn't really Logan Henderson.

Maybe he wasn't the person who I thought he was.

Maybe, he was just a creepy guy who looked exactly like Logan Henderson and plans on kidnapping me but first he must get me to be comfortable with him by making me THINK he WAS Logan Henderson.

…

Dear God,

Please let it be choice A.


	7. Chapter 7

We had bowled for about a hour or so already and I was totally beating him. The good thing was I was having lots of fun. It looked like he was too.

"Blowing isn't your strong type, is it?" I laughed.  
>"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" He argued.<br>"Nothing. Just pointing out the fact that I'm beating you." I shrugged, grinning.  
>"By only five points!" He exclaimed.<br>"Hey, five is a lot!" I laugh.  
>He shakes his head when his cell phone rings."Oh shit. Gustavo is calling." He groaned.<br>I frowned. "Poo."  
>He opened his cell phone, reading the text. I see by his face expressions that it wasn't good. "He wants me to go back to my house to do a...errand." He sighed.<br>We both sat there, glum, not knowing what to do now.  
>"Hey..." He said, smiling.<br>"Um, hey?" I replied, confused.  
>"No, not 'hey'. Hey..."<br>"Okay, you have officially lost it." I nodded.  
>"Kendall's girlfriend, Jo, is coming over today. From New Zealand. You can chill with her while I'm...doing whatever Gustavo wants me to do. How about it?"<br>"I don't even know Jo." I frown.  
>"You will soon. C'mon just for like 30 minutes. Then I'll take you out for dinner." He persuaded.<br>"FINE." I rolled my eyes.  
>"Awesome. Let's finish this game and we can go."<br>We eventually finished the game at 107 - 98. Logan had beat me.  
>"How is that possible?" I asked.<br>"Hey, never underestimate Logan Hen-"  
>Hen. He was going to say Henderson. I knew it. But I need to be sure.<br>"Logan Hen? That's your last name?" I asked, amused.  
>"Ah. No. My last name is Andrews. My friends call my Hen." He muttered.<br>"Oh? Is it because your chicken?" I teased.  
>"Um, no. Because all the ladies like me." He smiled.<br>"You do know hen is a female chick, right?" I laughed.  
>His smiled faded. "Oh. Exactly! Um, girls take me as a female so they TRUST me. Yeah."<br>"And that's supposed to be a good thing?" I smiled.  
>"Uh...yes?"<br>"Cool. Let's go. " I laughed. I'll let him off the hook for now.  
>We left the bowling alley and we drove to his house.<br>"Uh, listen. Before you go, I really want to do this again." He smiled.  
>"Me too." I grinned.<br>His eyes lit up. "Really? Awesome! So after dinner tonight, how about some swimming tomorrow ?"

"Depends if's its cold or not." I shrug.

"True. You never know the weather in L.A. Okay. If not swimming…I have another idea."

"What?" I ask, interested.

"It's a surprise." He winked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll get revenge, one day…hen." I laughed.

He sighed but smiled.  
>"Sounds good." I nodded.<br>"Great." He grinned.  
>THAT SMILE. I was never going to get tired of it. He caught me looking and I smiled back. But then one thought flashed through my mind. He doesn't trust you.<em> He doesn't trust me.<em> I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

The thought was haunting me. It haunted me all the way to his house - or…er, where he lived. It replayed through my mind like a broken tape recorder as we walked into Palm Woods. He doesn't trust you. He doesn't trust you. Just when I think things were running smoothly. It seems as if I had smoothly sailed into rock bottom.  
>"Caitlin?"<br>"Huh?"  
>"I said, how does a mango iced smoothie sound?" Logan asked.<br>"Oh, okay. Sure." I mumbled.  
>He grabbed our drinks and we sat down at a table. He took out his cell phone and started texting. I, by accident, saw his phone. He was texting to Jo.<p>

**LOGAN: Mind hanging out with my...er...friend?  
>JO: Caitlin?<br>LOGAN: How'd U know?  
>JO: Kendall told me. She's UR future gf. Ofc I know. But how are you going to manage? K told me Gustavo didn't want U dating average or ordinary girls.<strong>

Logan looked up to look at me. I pretended to be studying a poster in  
>the Palm Woods lobby.<p>

**LOGAN: I got my ways. N trust me. She's ANYTHING but ordinary or  
>average. She's way way above that.<br>**

Reading so, I blushed. He liked me! He actually liked me! But until he  
>actually told me who he really was, I don't see us going anywhere.<p>

**JO: NE-WAYS. I was planning on watching U guys record that new song but I guess me and K could chill after.  
>LOGAN: TY.<br>JO: NP, I want to meet this girl anyways (;  
>LOGAN: Oh boy.<br>JO: See you soon.**

****Logan snapped his phone and I went back to pretending to be obsessing  
>over what was in my glass.<br>"Sorry about that." He smiled.  
>"It's okay." I shrugged.<br>I suddenly didn't feel so good. Jo was cancelling her plans to 'hang out' with me. I didn't want someone to be making sacrifices just for me.  
>"Maybe I should just go home." I shrugged.<br>"What? No. Why?"  
>"I don't want Jo to cancel her plans for me." I muttered.<br>"Don't think of it like that. She's cancelling her plans for me." Logan smiled.  
>I gave a wary smile back. Okay so one 'problem' fixed. My broken tape recorder was still playing though.<br>"Caitlin, did I do something wrong?" Logan asked, his eyes full of worry. "You seem distracted this entire...ahem...date. "  
>"Nothing." I smiled.<p>

"You sure? Because…well, I really…"

"Yeah?" I said.

"I really…enjoy hanging out with you." Logan sighed.

I gave him a small smile. "Me too. But it's nothing."

"Hey Logan ! " A voice called out.

We both turned our heads and found a pretty blonde girl waving to us.

"Hey Jo ! How's the movie going?" He asked.

"Great." She smiled. She shifted her view over to me. "Hi."

"Oh, Jo. This is Caitlin."

Jo's eyes widen. "No way ! But you're cute ! What are you doing with Logan?" She smirked.

"Hahaha." Logan laughed sarcastically. "Well, I'll leave you girls at it." Logan said, rubbing his hands together. "See you after I'm done whatever I'm supposed to do ! " Logan winked.

I gave him a dry smile and watched as he walked away leaving me alone, with Jo.

"So, tell me everything. How'd it start?" Jo asked, eyes bright.

I wish I knew.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Logan:**_  
>Gustavo was going to kill me. I was fifteen minutes late. Oh gosh. Oh gosh. Gustavo had texted me, telling me I had to report to the recording studio to record a new song. I rushed to the recording studio, and opened the door to find five heads turn to look at me.<p>

"Hi." I smiled, meekly.  
>"You're late." Gustavo stated.<br>"I know. I was with a...friend." I concluded.  
>"A friend?" Gustavo questioned.<br>"Um, yeah." I mumbled. "So what are we recording?"  
>"Were recording that new song, Stuck. And we - " Kelly started.<br>"Hold on, Kelly. A friend, huh? What's his...or her name?" He asked, his eyes full with excitement.  
>"Um - "<br>"LOGAN. Can Kendall, Carlos and me tell you something?" James suddenly shouted.  
>"Uh, s - " Before I could answer both questions, Kendall and Carlos dragged me out of the room.<br>"Where were you?" Kendall asked.  
>"Out." I replied, lamely.<br>"With who?" James asked.  
>"Someone."<br>"Logan, We over heard Gustavo and Kelly talking and they want you to have a girlfriend." Kendall explained.  
>"Really? That's awesome!" I exclaimed.<br>"No, listen. They don't want you to date just ANYBODY." Kendall continued.  
>"Certainly not a regular girl like...I don't know Caitlin." James pointed out."They were thinking of getting you to meet up with - "<br>" No, I don't want to hear it. I'm not going to meet with anyone. If I do and it gets in the magazines like POP TIGER, whatever chance I had with Caitlin would be gone." I shook my head.  
>"So, wait. This Caitlin girl. Was it the girls' house you were at? And Kendall had to pick you up?" Carlos asked.<br>"Yes, Carlos." I sighed.  
>"And, you were hanging out with her today?" He asked.<br>"Well..."  
>"AHA! So you DID!" James exclaimed.<br>"Logan, you gotta listen to us." Kendall strained.  
>"COOL." Carlos tapped his helmet and ran inside.<br>"I'm fine the way things are right now." I said.  
>I glared at James and Kendall and followed Carlos inside. James and Kendall gave each other a look and came in as well.<br>"So, your friend? Her name?" Gustavo asked, clearing his throat.  
>"Caitlin." I said.<br>"Oh?" Gustavo said, sharing a look with Kelly.  
>"Yeah! She's a , quote , 'certainly not a regular girl like Caitlin'. " Carlos pitched in.<p>

"CARLOS." James, Kendall and I shouted.  
>I turned around to face James, ready to strangle him. Oh, Carlos came to a close second.<br>"Regular girl?" Gustavo yelled. "I thought we went over this!" He got up, walking to Logan, eyes full of anger.  
>I turned around to kill James first. James winced and turned around to glare at Carlos.<br>"Uh oh." Carlos dashed out of the room with James hot on his tail.  
>I began chasing James and Gustavo followed, running after ME. Who knew one amazing yet ordinary girl would be the cause to all of this? Whatever. If I got her in the end, it'd be all worth it.<p>

Suddenly, my cell phone beeped. A text from Jo.

**JO: Omigosh, Caitlin is so cute ! How'd you find her? **

**LOGAN: A professional never tells his secret. (;**

And send.

Now, what was I doing? Oh right, chasing James.

Man, one sentence about Caitlin and it was like I was struck by lightning. Over and over again. I'm not complaining. It feels good.

…

You dirty minded people. I meant it felt good to maybe be in love.


	10. Chapter 10

After Logan had left, Jo asked me if I wanted to move to sit by the side of the pool. It was much more refreshing then sitting in the boring lobby. I was telling Jo about how he always rushed off and was giving me mixed signals. It turns out Jo was really easy to talk to even for a person I just met.

"It seems like he likes you." Jo nodded. "But I guess that's what we have to go through for dating stars, huh?" She winked.

"Stars? I guess Logan really is special." I shrug.

"Oh shoot. Logan didn't tell you yet?" Jo said, covering your mouth.

"Tell me what?" I questioned, confused.

"That…no, never mind. I can't tell you. It's his responsibility to tell you." She smiled wary. "You just wait. He'll tell you soon."

"He wants to marry me?" I joked. "Omigod, I have to tell everyone!"

"Hey, you never know when it comes to Logan." She laughed.

Suddenly, A crash came from the door behind Jo. A averaged height guy, wearing a helmet. He was running until he saw me and Jo sitting by the pool.  
>"Hey Jo! You must be Caitlin!" He exclaimed.<br>"That would be me." I smiled.  
>"I'd love to talk but I gotta go." He grabbed my cell phone and punched in his number. "Text me later. BYE!"<br>He rushed off, not looking back.  
>"O-kay." I raised my eyebrows.<br>Jo laughed. "Logan's lucky to have you."  
>"Speaking of Logan, I want to ask you something."<br>Maybe Jo would be able to clear things up. Then, I spotted a familiar face running towards us. It was…James? First Carlos, now him? What are they up to?  
>"Hey Jo! Hey! Caitlin!" He exclaimed. And he continued running.<br>"I repeat. O-Kay." Jo shrugged. A sudden shout came from the door as Logan ran past us.  
>"I see you girls are getting friendly. I'll talk to you later, Caitlin. Just gotta finish something." And off he ran.<br>"Are things always so..."  
>"Crazy, hectic or weird? Yes." Jo smiled and shrugged.<br>I gave her a smile when suddenly, a large man, wearing orange ski goggles rushed past us. Then, he stopped, and walked back to where me and Jo were sitting. He was followed by a girl in a blue dress.  
>He gave me a kind smile. "Who are you?" He questioned.<br>"Caitlin." I smiled.  
>"OH. YOU'RE THE CAITLIN LOGAN LIKES." He exclaimed.<br>I blushed. " Uh, hi."  
>Then, Carlos, followed by James, who was being chased by Logan saw us talking. They quickly rushed over.<br>"Oh GUSTAVO. I see you met CAITLIN. Why, hello, Kelly!" James strained.  
>"Why are you talking so weird, James?" Carlos asked, cocking his head.<br>Oh. Right. Gustavo wanted Logan to date 'talent'. Well, when life gives you lemon you make lemonade.  
>"So...what do you do for a living, Caitlin?" Gustavo sneered.<br>"Oh, um..."Everyone's eyes widen, waiting for my answer.  
>"I'm a singer. Yep. I'm a band." I nodded.<br>"You are?" Logan, James, Jo, and Kendall exclaimed.

Jo gave them a look and they stared at each other, suddenly, alert.  
>"Um, we mean, you are." They corrected.<br>"Oh?" Gustavo said, looking at Logan. "Really? Well, I'd love to hear  
>your bands music one day."<br>"You got it." I smiled wary.  
>"Great. Boys? Recording studio, now!" He shouted. "You are more than welcome to join us, girls."<br>"We'll be fine." Jo smiled, stepping in.  
>"Very well." Gustavo turned to face me. "I hope to see you around, soon, Miss. Caitlin."<br>"Will do." I said, saluting him as he walked away.  
>Logan came up to me and gave me a hug. "I have the smartest girl in the world in my hands."<br>He smelt like cinnamon and bubble gum. I inhaled it like it was a addiction.  
>"Mmhm." I nodded.<br>Gustavo had given me a huge hint. Recording studio? I'll ask him later. Let's see him get outta this one. Logan gave me one last look and followed the others.  
>I turned back to Jo, a new question in mind.<br>"Jo, what does it mean when a guy doesn't trust you when he says one thing he looks for in a girl is trust?" I asked.  
>"He said that?" Jo asked. She looked at me as if she had a idea what I was going at.<br>"Um..." Actually I read it off a magazine. And he said so on a interview.  
>"Caitlin," Jo sighed. "You've only gone on one date and that was today. You've got to be patient. He'll tell you soon. " she said, giving me a warm smile.<br>"I sure hope you're right, Jo." I sighed.  
>I've never has boy problems this complicated.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Logan had eventually finished 'recording' and we jetted off to dinner.  
>"Where to, mademoiselle?" He asked once we were inside his car.<br>"Your choice." I replied.  
>"In the mood for some Chinese?"<br>"Mmm, sounds good." I smiled.  
>He looked at me but I pretended not to notice.<br>"Soo, what did you and Jo talk about?" He asked.  
>"Girl stuff." I winked.<br>"Aww, c'mon. Remember that stuff I said about Hen? You can tell me."  
>"Yeah, well to me, you're just Logan." I grinned.<br>"Awesome." He rolled his eyes.

We rolled into the parking lot of the restaurant Au Du Peu and he quickly grabbed us a seat for two.  
>"So, you're in a band, huh?" Logan asks.<br>"Yeah." I shrug. "I'm guessing you are too?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"A recording studio is for you to record songs. Am I mentally dumb or does that mean something?" I pointed out.

"WHAT DELIOUS FOOD THEY HAVE HERE." Logan suddenly shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Way to change the subject, loser."

"I MEAN, IT TASTES SO GOOD."

"You're just drinking water. That doesn't even count for food." I said, giving him a look.

"THIS WATER IS LIKE MAGIC."

I sighed. "Nice save."

We ate our dinner and I tried not to bring up the subject about him and the recording studio. Well, at least he didn't lie about it. He just…kind of ignored me. It was okay. We talked normally I guess. Logan made me laugh so many times, I cried a few times which made me like him more than I already did. Logan paid for our dinner (again) and we headed outside to his car when Logan spotted three large back vans.  
>"Oh shit." Logan mutters, he pulls me down to the ground.<br>"What is it?" I ask.  
>"The black vans."<br>"So? They're looking for someone famous. Certainly not YOU." I said, raising my eyebrows.  
>"But I'm Logan Henderson!" He exclaimed.<p>

I stared at him. "Could you be any louder?" I whispered.

He winced but then I noticed something.  
>"Wait, did you just say you were Logan Henderson?" I asked, surprised.<p>

"I mean I look like him. They could easily mistaken me as him." Logan worried.  
>"Don't worry. Follow my lead."<p>

"You're crazy!" He called out as I opened the door.  
>"I get that a lot. But it's okay. Just...act like you're NOT famous?" I explained.<p>

He considered this. "See, this is why I like going out with you."

"We're going out?" My heart skipped a beat.

"Aren't we…?"

"I don't know. This is our first date so…"

"Way to let a guy down, Caitlin."

"No, I mean…what if you don't like how this night is going?" I asked.

"Did I say I didn't?" He asked back, raising his eyebrows at me.

"True." I nodded my head.

"What about you? Do you like the way this…date is going?"

"Oh shoot, they're circulating the restaurant." I whispered.

Logan sighed. I winced. I was a horrible person.

"Just…walk out of here, okay? And…the 'real' Logan Henderson is single, right?" I asked, trying to bury the guilty feeling in my stomach.

"Yeah…?"

"Well, then, hook arms with me. That's more proof you're not the…ahem, real Logan Henderson." I muttered.

"I'd be happy too." He smiled.

We both stood, trying to act normal and I slipped my hand into his. His arm felt so secure and firm around me, I thought I was going to die.

"Um, Caitlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind walking?"

"Oh, right." I mumbled, trying to hide my embarrassment.

We walked out the doors, hand in hand, and started walking to his car.

"HEY, THERE HE IS." Someone called out.

"AND HE'S WITH A GIRL."

"RUN ! " Logan exclaimed.

I gripped onto his hand, holding tight. "You're not the real Logan Henderson right? So, why should you be worried?"

"Um, right." Logan said.

We got to his car, and we both jumped in, and buckling out seatbelts.

"LOGAN, WHO IS THIS GIRL?"

"I THOUGHT, GUSTAVO DIDN'T LET YOU DATE?"

All the reporters huddled us and waited for us to answer.

Logan was about to hit the gas and probably run over some people but I stopped him.

"Who the hell is Logan?" I asked, giving Logan a wink. "My only love is Matt."

He caught on fast. "Logan? Are you cheating on me?" Logan shouted.

"No, of course not, honey. It's you. There was ALWAYS YOU." I exclaimed.

"After all we've been through…"

"Lo- Uh, Matt ! Please, give me another chance !"

"You slept with him, didn't you ?"

"It was for a dare ! " I shouted.

"Aww, it's not him. IT'S NOT THE REAL LOGAN GUYS. FAN OUT." A reporter shouted.

I smiled at Logan as he pulled the car out of the parking lot. I looked down at our hands and realized we were both still holding hands. He was still holding pretty tight. Screw softy and all that two hands on wheel stuff. At least I was spending my last few seconds of life with Logan.

"Another reason why I like you."

"You like me?" I asked, surprised.

He didn't answer at first and that quickened my heart beat. _How embarrassing._ I could feel my face get beat red.

"Yeah, I like you." Logan sighed. "I like you a lot, actually. Ever since we met."

"Wha - Really?"

"Yeah. If I didn't have dibs, James would probably be all over you." He laughed.

"James…?"

"Long story. Besides, you didn't even answer my question back at the restaurant."

"Huh? What question?"

"Did you like how our date was going?"

"Yes. I liked it a lot." I replied.

"And…do you feel the same way?" He asked. "Please say yes, please say yes…" He whispered to himself.

I laughed. "Yeah. I like you a lot."

He turned to look at me. "This is great." He grinned.

He was about to say something else but he stopped himself as pulled he into my house.  
>"Oh yeah, here." Logan said, pulled out something from his back pocket.<br>"What's this?" I asked.  
>"Um, they're tickets and V.I.P. passes for Big Time Rush and I can't go. Sooo, you can take them." He shrugged.<br>"Oh." I smiled. "Really? Cool. It'd be more fun if you were able to come with me."  
>"I know. But I'll be closer than you think. " He murmured.<br>"You mean in my heart?" I asked, playing dumb.  
>"Um, sure." He said, giving me a quick look.<p>

I looked at him. Why didn't he trust me? If he didn't now, he was probably never going to. But then again, Jo was right. This was only our second date. On the other hand, Logan had just told me he liked me - a lot. Didn't that count for something?


	12. Chapter 12

I got out of his car and he waited till I was safety inside. I sighed, still smiling as I fell on my bed, full of bubbles. From that Tuesday, where I first met Logan, and from the day Logan took me out, he came  
>over everyday with a new place in mind. Wednesday was swimming. Thursday was a walk in the park.<br>That Friday night, Alex, Natasha, Rebecca, and Isabella came over to my house to get ready for the Big Time Rush Concert. Melissa and Mary were going to come but something came up and they had to cancel.  
>"So, HOW did you get these tickets?" Isabella asked again, looking through my nail polish collection. She had been searching for the perfect color to match her light pink shirt and gray jeans. I suggested a neon pink but she disagreed. Now I saw her pull it out, thinking it over.<br>I sighed. "A friend gave them to me." I said, fixing my hair.  
>"Who?" Natasha asked<br>"Er...Lo - ser." I concluded.  
>"What?"<br>"A loser gave them to me. I mean, why would you just give BTR tickets out?"  
>"Right." Rebecca said, looking at me strangely. She looked into my jewelry box and took out a pair of green earrings. "Ooh, can I borrow these?"<br>"Sure. Do you guys think I look trampy?" I ask, looking in the mirror, applying some lip gloss with worry.  
>I was wearing a tight blue sequin shirt with skinny jeans. I planned on wearing some platform heels. I did my hair up in a ponytail and was just finishing my makeup. Mission: Smokey Eyes.<br>"Yes, because you always look trampy." Natasha said, rolling her eyes, fixing her long, braided hair.  
>"No, seriously. I think - " I then noticed Alex was staring, or rather glaring at me in the mirror. "What do you think, Alex?" I asked.<br>"Where were you this entire week?" She asked, ignoring the fact I had just asked a question.  
>"Uh...what do you mean?" I avoided her burning eyes at the back of me. If she knew I was going out with Logan, whether he was Logan Henderson or not, she would kill me. Or would she? Somehow, I knew I would live without knowing. I started looking for a eye shadow color but could still feel Alex looking.<br>"I mean that fact that we all called you and asked you to hang out at the pool and something and you always said you were busy." She said, raising her eyebrows.  
>"I was."<br>"Yet not busy enough to get BTR tickets?"  
>"I told you, it was from a friend." I said, whipping my head around to face her. She was on laying down on my bed, letting her hair dry in a towel and was flipping through a magazine. That didn't stop her from rolling her eyes and snorting at me. I looked at Natasha, Rebecca and Isabella for help. Tonight was supposed to be fun. A fight was not on the time table. Isabella, seeing my plead, looked over at her nails.<br>"Do you guys still think neon pink would work?" She asked.  
>"Yes, Izzy." Rebecca sighed.<br>"But I think it looks weird...I mean, for starters, it looks TOO neon."  
>"Too neon. Really." Natasha sighed.<br>They launched into a discussion of nail polish colors and Alex dismissed the subject. I went back to doing my makeup and I heard my bed creak as she got up.  
>"I'm going to blow dry my hair." She grunted and left my bedroom to go to the washroom. Unless she's going to the kitchen to grab a knife and kill us all.<p>

Like always, Im going to go with A.

"What was that all about?" Rebecca whispered to me, as she passed.

I shrugged. "If only I knew." I whispered back.


	13. Chapter 13

We arrive in my red car at the concert at exactly 8:55. The concert started at 9:00 so we were five minutes early. I gave my two extra tickets to two girls by the entrance. They immediately started jumping up and down, thanking me. Even though we were early, the arena was packed. We handed our tickets to the bouncer and he took us to our seats. Oh, excuse me. Our FRONT ROW seats.  
>"Your seats." The bouncer grunts.<br>"Front row?" Natasha nearly screams. "How come you didn't tell us?" She exclaimed, her eyes wide. The bouncer looks back at us and rolls his eyes.  
>"Um...surprise?" I wince. The thing is I didn't even know we got front row.<br>"Wow, Cait. You really out did yourself." Alex said.  
>"Uh...yeah." But the look on her face read nothing close to what she said. It said, <em>you're up to something and I want to know what<em>. She hates it when I keep things from her. From our entire group, me and her are the closest.

After jamming to _Till I Forget About You_, _Big Night, The City is Ours, _and various others, the band went on stage and waved to the cheering crowd.

"Before we sing this next song, one of our friends wanted us to make a shout-out to a certain Caitlin Greene." James called out, as the song Boyfriend started to play.

"THAT'S YOU." My friends screamed.

"I'm not the only, Caitlin Greene in the world…" I laughed.

"A guy that BTR knows wants you to be their GIRLFRIEND." They shouted, ignoring me.

"I'm sure it'd someone else." I assured.

Around me, the girls I DIDN'T know were whispering and shooting icy glares our way. A tall, blonde girl who looked about our age, who was in the row above us, leaned down, rolling her eyes.

"Your…friend," She starts, looking at me. "…has a point. She's not the only Caitlin Greene in the world. Besides, I can assure you that they wouldn't know someone so…fake."

"She's just being modest." Natasha shot back. "Why don't you get some real hair and then, come and call us fake?" She said, touching the blonde chick's long hair extensions."

"I believe this is yours." Rebecca says, trying to hold back her vomit. In her hand, was a strap of long blonde hair. The kind exactly like the one on her head."

"Our friend tells us that she's a cutie. Apparently, she's here tonight with her gals sine he couldn't make it. So let's hear it for Caitlin and hope her relationship with our friend goes far." Logan shouts.  
>The crowd cheers as Natasha glances back at the blonde girl. "Oh. You're still here? I thought you left due to embarrassment because Caitlin GREENE here, is with her gals AND is a cutie." I tried to hide my laughter as Natasha glared at the blonde girl who was clearly shocked.<br>The song Boyfriend played and I could see Logan was searching for someone. So were the others.  
>"Hey! Here she is!" Carlos exclaims. He grabbed my waving hand. "Come on up."<br>"What? Carlos? No, I'll ruin the show!" I shout.

"Don't be silly. Logan would probably want to say hi !"  
>"Carlos, what are you - "Logan stopped midsentence when be realized who he was pulling up. "Um, Carlos you go sing and I'll handle her. This is our last song, anyways."<br>"Oh. Okay." Carlos said, hopping up. Logan winked at me as he left the area and started singing his line.  
>"CARLOS WANTED TO BRING YOU ON STAGE." Isabella shouted.<br>"HE WINKED AT YOU." Rebecca screamed.  
>Natasha turned around. "MAYBE CAUSE SHE'S..." She shouted loud enough for the blonde to hear.<br>"CAITLIN GREENE." My friends shouted. Gotta love them.  
>"Guys? I really don't like my full name being broadcasted all over the place."<p>

"No one can hear us. The music and noise is too loud." Isabella waves me off.  
>"YOU'RE CAITLIN GREENE?" I suddenly hear someone shout. All five of us look sideways and see a large girl with purple hair. "DO YOU THINK YOU COULD GET AN AUTOGRAPH FOR ME?"<br>"What? No, I-"  
>Suddenly all around me, girls were screaming for autographs and I had to get them. They were shouting. Like legit shouting. Even the blonde chick wanted one.<br>"YOU TOO? JUST A SECOND AGO YOU HATED ME AND MY FRIENDS."  
>"Amazing what a little fame can do." Alex chuckled. I flipped my head around to face her. She looked at me all innocently and shrugged. "Right, Caitlin?"<br>A image of Logan flashed in my head. This was what it was going to be like? I'm pretty sure it's worse when your DATING him than knowing him.

"Are you Caitlin Greene?" A usher, who apparently, appeared out of nowhere, asked me.  
>"Yeah." I nodded.<br>"NO, IM CAITLIN GREENE. SHE A FAKE." Girls all around me shouted.  
>The usher looked back at me. "I'm going to need some ID."<br>I shrug as I pulled out my wallet and showed him my driver's license, leaving the girls behind and next to us, in shock.  
>"James told me to come and collect you. You have VIP passes right?" He asked, again, leaving the girls in shock.<br>"Yeah." I said, nodding again. I wished I didn't look like an idiot, saying yeah to every question and nodding. I'm a loser.  
>"All of you come with me." The usher signaled.<br>All five of us quickly gathered our things and followed the usher. Who wouldn't? But the way there, I couldn't help but wonder. What did Alex mean by 'amazing what a little fame can do'? Was it a warning or a clue?  
>"Inside there." The usher suddenly pointed out, breaking my train of thoughts.<br>I looked at my friends and went under the curtains, hoping whatever behind it wouldn't get me in trouble. I was already deep enough.


	14. Chapter 14

I gulp as I go under the curtain. It was backstage? We were backstage !

"Omigosh. Guy's we're backstage!" I exclaimed.

"This is great ! I can't believe this is - " Natasha starts but gets cut off.  
>"Hey! Caitlin?" A voice called out.<br>All five of our heads turned to see who was calling me. Guess who? Logan.  
>"You know my name?" I asked, surprised.<br>"Uh, yeah! You look exactly like how our friend described you." He winced.  
>"Hey, Caitlin!"<br>"Caitlin!"  
>"Ooh, I never got to introduce you to Helmet, my one true love."<br>My friends looked at me, waiting for a explanation as Kendall, Carlos and James greeted me.  
>"WOW. You ALL know my name?" I asked, ignoring the icy glares from my friends. "Cool. I love your music. This is Natasha, Alex, Isabella, and Rebecca." I said, pointing them out.<br>"OMIGOD, I LOVE YOUR MUSIC." They screamed. "YOURE ALL SOOOO CUTE."

Oh God. Kill me now.  
>"Interesting friends you've got." Logan whispers from behind me. He's so close I can feel his breath on me.<br>"They keep me sane." I shrug and shoot him a 'whadda gonna do' look.  
>He laughs and I suddenly notice all eyes are on us. His laughter turns into a wary, nervous laugh while I give my friends a 'I don't know what he's laughing about and why he's so close to me' smile. Logan quickly straightens so he's at a normal distances from me. Sigh. So much for luck.<br>"O-kay." James says, clapping his hands together. He shoots Logan a 'you better be more careful' look but they're something else in his eyes I can't read. "Let's take a picture together."  
>"Sounds great." Logan says, hurrying over to the band. I stand next to Logan and James. Logan's arm is around my waist and James arm is around my neck. Oh gosh, someone kill me. I think I'm going to die. The photographer tells us to smile, and on the count of three, there's the flash of a camera. We say our goodbyes and when me and Logan say our goodbyes, there's a lingering look but Kendall clears his throat. He quickly shakes his head, smiles at me and says bye. Soon, all five of us are headed back to our car.<br>"Natasha, I thought you'd be all over Logan." I teased.  
>"OH LOGAN. HERE'S MY NUMBER. CALL ME." Isabella mocked.<br>"But he seems interested in Caitlin." Alex said, suddenly speaking up.  
>"Exactly." Natasha says nodding.<br>"I called dibs." I shrugged. "SO, you guys want to stop somewhere before headed home?" I asked, changing the subject. Alex was onto me. I knew she was.  
>"Let's go to a malt store. I haven't drank a malt in like forever." Natasha suggests.<br>"Good idea." I said, making a turn. Alex was quiet. For now. Either way, I knew there was no escaping or shaking her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Logan:**  
>I watched as Caitlin and her friends left. Caitlin especially smashing today. Her tight blur shirt showed off her curves with her skinny jeans. Her platform shoes made her look slim and tall. I should really stop watching the fashion shows with Kelly.<p>

"She's cute." Kendall shrugged.

"Back off my woman." I joked, but there was a slight edge to my voice.

"If only I called dibs." James sighed.

"That Isabella girl was okay." Carlos smiled. "Rebecca was cute too."

"Maybe I should tell her." I suddenly said.

"Tell what?" Carlos asked.

"Tell who I really am." I said.

"Tell Isabella and Rebecca you're really Logan Henderson? I think they already know that." He said, confused.

"What? No, not them. Caitlin." I said, frustrated.

"You're the one who DIDNT want to tell her in the first place." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"That was BEFORE I saw her handle us. You saw how calm she was when she saw us." I assured.

"Maybe she's not that big of a fan." James shrugged.

"Not. She's a huge fan. She told me in the car." I convinced.

"Whatever gets you through the day, bro." Carlos said. "Whatever makes you happy. Whatever you think is for the best. WHATEVER - "

"I GET IT, CARLOS." I exclaimed.

But honestly? That was the best advice Carlos or anybody had ever given me.


	16. Chapter 16

I parked my car at TOMS MALT SHAKES and we all went inside, ready to pour our excitement into some malt shakes. We made our orders and sat in silence. I ordered a strawberry along with Isabella while Alex, Rebecca and Natasha ordered a chocolate malt.  
>"Sooo, the guys seemed to know you before you guys even met." Alex said, looking directly.<br>"Well, it's exactly like Logan said. I look exactly like his friend describe."  
>"You mean, there was only one brunette with brown eyes?" Alex asked, pretending to be surprised.<br>"I'm sure he was more detailed than that." I assured.  
>"Oh. A GORGOUES brunette with brown eyes?"<br>"It's not like that - " I started until our malts were placed on the table. The waitress gives us a look but i don't know what for. She goes back but when she's at the counter she looked back at me, almost as if she was studying me. I try not to stare back at her and concentrate on our conversation.  
>"What's it like then? Who is this friend that told them about you?" She asks.<br>"Maybe it's the loser that gave me the tickets." I shrugged as if it were no big deal.  
>"Maybe."<br>"So, omigosh, I think James is so much more cuter in person." Rebecca states, cutting through on conversation, Changing the subject completely. Note to self: Thank Rebecca later.  
>"Whatever. Since I can't have Logan, I call dibs on James." Natasha sighs and shrugs.<br>"Thats not fair!" Isabella exclaims.  
>They launch into a conversation about how Natasha is being unfair. I sit there, sipping my strawberry malt, only listening half the time. The Logan I met backstage not half an hour ago, had a personality so much like the Logan I had met just a week ago. The same features too. And Logan looked so sooo much cuter in person. Gosh, those dimples. I thought I was going to die. I had a pretty good idea who the 'friend' was and had a feeling the 'friend' and Logan were pretty close. And the song shout out? This time I didn't THINK I was going to die. I was pretty sure that I was going to die. The song overall was enough to die over. Boyfriend. They know someone who wants to be my boyfriend. And as Rebecca supposing says 'he needs to get in line behind the billion of guys'. Out of the seven of us, in including Melissa and Mary, Rebecca was the prettiest. Rebecca had brown eyes, the same as me and was tall. She was slender and was athletic. Melissa came to a close second. She was a LOL kinda girl. Me and her were similar in many ways. We weren't very close though. Friends? Yes. Close friends? Sure. Best friends? Maybe. Sisters? 100% not. I was third out of all of us.<br>"Caitlin."  
>"Huh? What? YES." I exclaimed, having no idea what I just answered.<br>"Um...isn't Natasha always jogging celebrities?" Isabella asked me, shooting a glance to Rebecca.  
>"Yeah. Learn to share, babe." I said, giving her a look. "You're already sharing Justin Bieber with all of us."<br>"Um, excuse me but these are celebrities were talking about." She said, trying to make a point.  
>"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. I raised my hand. "Bill."<br>The waitress from before who was eyeing me, came back with the bill. Little did I know, she knew something I didn't. What? No, it isn't that bill price. She placed the bill down, and looked at me one more time. I had enough.  
>"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I asked.<br>"Excuse me?" She asked, surprised by some reason.  
>"You seem to love staring at me." I said, waiting for a explanation.<br>"Probably a lesbian." Natasha nudged me, whispering to me.  
>I ignored her. I stared at the waitress as she blushed and looked at her shoes. "No! It's not like that! I'm straight! I'm completely straight!" I rolled my eyes.<br>"Look. I don't care if your straight or gay or lesbian. You're still human." I stated.  
>"No," She blushed. "It's just - CAN YOU SIGN MY APRON." She suddenly shouts.<br>She wasn't the only one. "WHAT?"  
>"Aren't you the girl dating Logan Henderson?" She asked.<br>I looked at my friends. They all were shooting me a 'wth is she talking about we better know right now' look. Everyone except Alex. She had a smug look on her face.  
>"What are you talking about?" I asked, scared of the answer but wanting to know at the same time.<br>"Hold on." The waitress said, holding up a finger. She ran to the counter and jumped over. She was running on excited energy. She grabbed something from the back. A book. No, not a book. A magazine. She started flipping through the pages as she made her way back to our table.  
>"What is she talking about?" Rebecca asked me.<br>"How should I know?" I whispered.  
>"Ah, here. Isn't that you?" The waitress said, pointing into the picture in the magazine.<br>"Omigosh." I gasped.

**LOGAN HENDERSON'S NEW LEADING WOMAN !**  
>The 21 year-old cutie, Logan Henderson, was spotted coming out of a restaurant with a pretty brunette in his arms. Though the two didn't not answer our questions nor did give a name from this mysterious woman, we suspect that the girl is a new person in business. 'They laughed a lot and looked very cozy', a waiter says. The girl looks slender, and people say has dark umber eyes. Insiders say they look very cute together and the chances of them being the new 'it' couple - are very high. Who is this new television cutie and when will the couple go public? More info soon from your favorite magazine, TigerBeat.<p>

"That does look like you, Cait." Natasha says, studying the picture of me and Logan hand in hand.  
>Me? I'm speechless.<br>"It's not you?" The waitress says, looking at the photo then me. "Oh I'm so sorry. I was so sure. Forget about the bill. On me." She gives a apologetic smile.  
>"Mistakes happen, right Cait?" Alex said, the smug look on her face once again.<br>"Yeah..."  
>I drop everyone off on the way home and I head home myself. But I get to my front door, there's a new text on my cell phone. Alex beat me to it.<p>

**ALEX: UR hiding something. U R dating Logan Henderson aren't U?**


	17. Chapter 17

Alex knew. She knew I was going out with Logan...possibly Henderson? I quickly texted her a reply.

**Cat-Lin: I'll explain over breakfast tmr? Mr. Kings  
>ALEX: Sounds good.<strong>

Dear Lord. Why can't I live a normal teenage girl life with normal boy problems?

The next morning, I woke up at 9:30 and got dressed. While putting on makeup, I got a text on my cell phone.

**ALEX: DW, I don't blackmail. I just want the truth (:**

Encouraging. Sigh. Typical Alex. I gather my things, my keys and a bagel and off I go to Mr. Kings.  
>When I arrive, I scan the room. Alex wasn't here yet. I grabbed a seat for two and as I was being seated, a passing waitress winks at me.<br>"Another date with Mr. Henderson?"  
>I smile but I secretly want to strangle the damn woman. "I wish. I'm afraid you've got the wrong person."<p>

"Oh, too bad, dear. How about I get you some tea?" She asked me.

"Sounds good." I nodded.

As the waitress leaves, there's a ding at the door. Alex stands there, searching for me. I wave to her and she spots me right away. As she walks over to my table, I study what she's wearing. A loose purple tank top and a pair of jean shorts. Her hair was tied back into a bun and she wore bright gold hoops.

"Hey." She smiles, sliding into the seat in front of me. "Explain?"

"Wow, not even a how are you. Rude." I glared, but smiled.

"Hey, you've been hiding some things from me. THAT'S called rude." She pointed out. In a way, she had a point.

"It's only been a week." I said, as the waitress set down my cup of tea. "Do you want anything?"

"Oh, give me a break." Alex snorts, ignoring my question. "You would have never told me if I never asked. Now, did I come here to sweat my ass off for nothing or are you going to start talking?" She demanded.

So I told her everything from the after date the next day to the day where he gave me the tickets. I even told her my suspicions about him and Logan Henderson.

"I mean, they have the exact same features except for some small details. They sing the same, talk the same…"

"Wait, you heard him sing?" She asked, suddenly.

"In the car." I nodded.

"Omigosh, this is HUGE. My little Caitlin has a boyfriend ! " She exclaimed.

I sigh. "Way to focus on the subject, Alex."

"Sorry, sorry. But not just A boyfriend." She drops her voice so only we can hear. "But a celebrity boyfriend !"

I sigh. "You're crazy. Do you know that?"

She shrugs and fiddles with a napkin on the table. "So you going to tell the others?" She asks.

"Soon." I mutter.

"I feel so happy knowing I'm the only one that knows so far." She claps. "Even though I had to kill you to get it out of you."

I rolled my eyes as my cell phone ringed. LOGAN flashed on the screen. I quickly grabbed my cell phone from the table and shoved it into my bag before Alex could see the caller ID. It kept on ringing, making  
>the awkward air between me and Alex much much more tight.<p>

"Aren't you going to get that?" Alex asked, pointing to my bag.

"What? No. That'd be rude. I'm talking to you." I said, trying to suffocate my cell phone with my bag.

"Just answer it. I'm going to go get a drink." She said, getting up.

"But - "

"Do you think I should get a Tropical drink or a coffee?" She asked as she walked to the counter, pointing to the menu.

I sighed as I quickly grabbed my cell phone out of my bag."This better be important." I muttered into the cell phone.

"Why hello to you too."

"Sorry. I was taking to Alex about something important."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Girl stuff." I grinned. He wasn't the only one who could keep secrets.

"Alright." He laughed. "I was wondering if you're up for lunch?"

I hesitated and checked the time. 11:36. Would I be able to finish my business here AND have lunch with Logan? Lunch with him would be nice...

"What time?" I asked.

"Around now?" He said. By the hint in his voice, I could tell he was shrugging.

"I'll call you when I'm ready." I confirmed.

"Sounds good. See you then." He said.

"Great." I grinned. When I hung up the phone, Alex was on her way over, drinking a latte. "What happened to coffee or Tropical?" I asked when she sat down.

"Change of plans." She shrugged, looking at her cup. "Who was it?" She asked.

"Who?" I asked, playing dumb.

"On the phone, Cait. You know, the person who keep calling?"

"Oh. What about him?" I asked, avoid eye contact.

"Girl, don't tell me I have to pre-blackmail you again to get you to tell me." She said, raising her eyebrows.

I sighed. "It was Logan."

She gasped. "GET OUT. What did he want?"

"Lunch."

"And you're stuck here with me. Well, go then. We can take this up another time. Besides, I think were about done." She said, standing up.

"Are you sure?" I asked, still sitting, looking up at her.

"Yeah. Actually, tell him to come pick you up here. I have a few things to tell him." She said, in thought.

"What are you going to say to him?" I asked, both scared and nervous at the same time.

"Just dial." She said, picking up my cell, clicking on 'recently revived' and pressing LOGAN. She gave the cell to me eyebrows raised. "Come on. You owe me."

I thought this over. I sighed. It was true, I guess. In a way, I DID owe her. "Fine." I mumbled and took the phone from her hand. Just as I did, Logan picked up.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I heard a pair of keys rattle and a door open.

"Yeah, but pick me up at Mr. Kings today." I told him.

"Sure." He said. "See you in a few minutes." I could tell he was smiling. I was too.

We both hung up and when I did, I noticed that Alex was staring at me, almost like studying me.

"What?" I asked her.

"You really like him, don't you?"

I smiled. "He's..." I thought of the word. "...special." I nodded.

She was about to reply when suddenly there was a ding at the door.

Logan.


	18. Chapter 18

He smiled when he saw me. I waved. He was wearing some shades and a black t-shirt that had the words 'L.A. OR DIE'. _Okay then_. He came to our table and we both tried and failed at hiding our huge grins on our face. When he saw Alex, his smile dropped.

"Alex? You're coming with us...?" He asked, wary. He shot me a 'how come you didn't tell me' look.  
>I laughed as Alex explained. "Oh, no. I was just leaving. I was just telling Caitlin that a guy who keeps secrets from you isn't worth it." She said, looking square into his eyes. His beautiful brown eyes.<br>"Uh...really?" He said, Raising his hand and putting it behind his head. "Cool."  
>"You see, this guy I used to date, really liked me but word got around that he was keep a secret from me. Guess what? Apparently, he was actually a famous artist in Vince." She continued. "So, I broke up with him. Cause us girls HATE guys who keep secrets that are really important. Kinda like your shirt except Its more of a 'TRUTH OR DIE' kinda thing." She signaled to his shirt. It was so hard not to laugh. "You'd never do that to Caitlin, would you?" She asked the question as if it was a demand rather than a question.<br>"Do what?"  
>"NOT tell her the truth and HIDE it from her until she found out herself."<br>"Oh. Of course not." He muttered.  
>"So were good. Well, it was nice talking to you kids but I gotta go." She said, grabbing her cup from the table. "Bye!"<br>Me and Logan watched as she went out the door and drove away in her car.  
>"What was that all about?" He asked once she was gone.<p>

I sighed. He didn't get her message. "I don't know." I mutter.  
>"Well, let's go then." He shrugged.<br>We got into his car after I told the owner I'd be leaving mine here until I got home. "Anything for you, Miss. Henderson." He chuckled. Another person I need to strangle. Wonderful.  
>When we got in his car, I turned on his radio. "What music are you listening to?" I teased. You'll never guess what was playing. Oh Yeah by Big Time Rush themselves. "I thought you said you hated them?" I<br>laughed.  
>"I didn't say I hated them. I said they were just a band." He said, looking at me, turning the radio off.<br>"Right." I snorted. What a horrible liar he was. Even after what Alex said back at Mr. Kings. I switched back the radio and bopped my head to the music. "I don't know why you think they suck - oh sorry. 'Just a band'." I teased again.  
>He rolled his eyes but made no movement to turn it off.<br>"So, where you taking us?" I asked.  
>"It's a surprise." He winked.<br>"Ooh! What is it? Tell me." I nudged him, excited.  
>"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?" He chuckled.<br>I pouted. I felt like a little three-year-old told that I'd be getting something special on Christmas but not being told what. And it was the night before Christmas. Let's just say that the gift? Was most likely Logan himself. He turned at the next intersection and drove into the beach parking lot.  
>"The beach?" I asked. "This is your big surprise?" I was surprised for sure.<br>"Just wait." He chuckled.  
>He got out of the car and waited for me to follow. He grabbed my hand and held it, leading me to wherever he was taking me.<br>"Close your eyes." He whispered. I did as told and I felt him leading me to the sand. To the beach. "Okay. You can open them now." He said.  
>I opened my eyes and gasped. Before me on the pale sand, with the waves crashing, was a neat picnic cloth on the ground. On it, were various foods from fruit to cream puffs. From pizza to ice cream sandwiches.<br>"Omigosh, Logan." I murmured "You outdid yourself." I sighed. I turned around to hug him. "Thank you."  
>He grinned as we sat down. "Here. Try this." He smiles and stuffs a bakery pastry into my mouth.<p>

"Yum." I mumbled, trying to catch and falling crumbs from my mouth.

He laughed and laid down on the red and white picnic blanket. "You know, the truth is, we hardly know each other."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "We spent a week together ! I think I know plenty." I said, smiling, poking his stomach. I sat next to his, crossing my legs and placing my hands behind me, keeping myself stable.

"Fine. But I want to play 20 questions." He said, looking at me. "Define your perfect guy."

"I thought I went over this on the first day we went out. Remember? You tripped me at like 10:00 in the morning." I said, replaying the scene with my fingers.

He chuckled. "More detailed please."

"Ungrateful." I teased. I then thought about the question. My perfect guy? "Well, I guess there isn't really a perfect guy." I admitted. "But I guess the most important thing on it is that we HAVE to have fun together. Sense of humor is a close second." I pointed out.

"I must be your perfect guy then." He winked.

"Maybe so." I smirked. "My turn. If you could be any celebrity for a day, who would it be?"

I watched him nervously cover his toes with the smooth and soft sand. "I don't know. I guess being Justin Bieber for a day would be cool." He shrugged. "I mean, he's dating Selena Gomez." He nudged me winking.

"Gee, thanks." I said, rolling my eyes.

He laughs. "Okay, okay. I'm just joking. So anyways, we're holding a party later tonight around 8:30. My question is care to come as my...partner?" Logan asked.  
>"You mean, date?" I smirked.<br>"That's another term that could be used." He smiled, shrugging.

"Then, my answer is yes." I smiled, laying down next to him.

"Awesome. Hey, doesn't that cloud look like James?" He asked, pointing to the sky.

"Yeah, kind of." I laughed. "Oh, and that one looks like a helmet." I said, pointing out a cloud.

"Man, if only Carlos came." He grinned.

"I like Carlos and all but I'm pretty happy he's not here." I said, snuggling into him.

"Me too. I just said that to be polite."

I laughed. "Whatever you say."

We spent the rest of the day, staring into the sky and pointing out what each one looked liked. When 2:45 came around, Logan's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and I saw who it was. KENDALL flashed on the screen. He pressed ignore on his cell phone and went back to laying on the ground.

"Why didn't you get that?" I asked, kind of shocked.

"I'm with you. Need another reason?" He said, looking at me.

"Still. Go call him back." I said, picking up his cell phone and throwing it to him.

"But he's probably going to tell me to do something and it'll ruin our date." He said, looking at the phone.

"It's alright. I need to go get ready for the party anyways." I said, taking the phone from him and dialing Kendal's number.

"You're serious?" He said, raising a eyebrow at me. "You're going to get ready for a party that starts at 8:30 at 2:50?" He laughed, looking at the watch on his wrist.

"Um, yeah. Sure." I said. "Talk."

"Cait - "

"Talk ! " I exclaimed, putting the cell phone to his ear.

He gave me a look. "Hello? Hey Kendall. Sorry about before. You must love Caitlin cause she made me call you back." He stood up from the blanket and walked a few steps away.

I started playing with the sand and found a box sticking out of the picnic basket. What was it? I stared at the blue long box, it's corner sticking out. I wonder what it could be…

"Kendal wants me to go buy some snacks for the party." Logan said, walking back to the picnic blanket.

"Aww."

"Told you he'd ruin our date." He grumbled.

"No, we can just make some modifications. We'll stay here for a few more minutes than…we'll go to the superstore." I said, shrugging. "No biggie."

"We?"

"Yeah. Unless, you don't want me to come…" I trialed off, embarrassed.

"No, I want you to come." He smiled. "Actually, I want to give you something." He sat down next to me on the blanket and grabbed the blue box out of the basket. He opened it and inside was a silver locket.

"Oh." I gasped. "It's gorgeous."

He smiled as he took out the necklace and opened the locket for me to see what was inside. It was a picture of us together that day we went to the park. We took a picture of us in a photo booth. He turned around the necklace and showed me an engraving on the back. **L+C** were written on the back. I swear, I thought I was going to faint.

"I know it's only been, what, a week or so since we met but…I'm crazy about you, Caitlin. You drive me mad." He said, looking at me.

"The feeling is mutual." I said, grinning.

But inside, I couldn't help it. I was off, thinking again. If I drove him crazy, why didn't we kiss yet? I know, I know, it's a little embarrassing. But still. And if I drove him mad, why is it I still don't know who he really is?


	19. Chapter 19

After leaving the beach and going to the supermarket with my new super cool locket, I headed home, still lingering on the smell of Logan. I trudged inside my house and saw it was already 5:15. There was still around three hours to kill.

I lounged around for what seemed like a century when I got a text from Rebecca.

**Im-not-R-Black: U doing NE thing 2day?  
>Cat-Lin: Just a party l8r. U?<br>I'm-not-R-Black: I was thinking we could chill but maybe another time.  
>Cat-Lin: Sorry. :  
><strong>  
>I felt horrible, ditching Rebecca to hang out with Logan but...what could I do? Cancel? I could always hang out with Rebecca and the others. Then again, I could do the same with Logan. Idea!<p>

**Cat-Lin: Unless U want to go 2 the party w/ me?  
>I'm-not-R-Black: Nah, I only crash parties on Tuesdays (;<br>**  
>I chuckled to myself and closed my cell phone. I grabbed a cute white flowing tank top and a blue skirt and headed to take a shower, excited to go to a party as Logan's official date.<br>While showering, I thought of how the relationship was going. It was shocking to me how we still didn't kiss. I had a back and forth banter with myself. Was it because there was nothing?  
><em> Not true. I read online Logan would kiss a girl just to see if there was a connection.<em>  
>So why didn't he kiss me yet?<br>_ Cause maybe he already knows there's a connection?_  
>But what if there isn't?<br>_ Shut up, rinse and repeat._  
>I sighed as I grabbed my towel and dried myself. How many more dates until it's clear? So he said I drove him crazy. So? I drive my friends crazy. Even Kurt and Jonathan. Is that all me and Logan were? Just friends? So he gave me a locket. Me and Alex exchange gifts all the time. My cell phone rang from my room as I quickly wrapped myself with my towel and ran to get it. I had a new text from Logan.<p>

**LOGAN: R U getting ready? (;  
><strong>

I thought this over. I glanced at the time that read on my cell phone. 7:45. Around forty five more minutes till the party began. Until a new text arrived.

**LOGAN: Me and the others are waiting!**

Yep, it was clear we were just friends. Why else would he go 'me and the others'? What's wrong with just 'me'? Why should I get there on time? I suddenly was in a grumpy mood. Whatever. I won't let him ruin the night. Logan was a cool guy and if he wanted to be just friends, so be it. Even if it killed me to have him just as a friend. I was lucky enough to have him in my life already. I shimmied back to the bathroom and changed into my outfit that I had picked. Another idea!

**Cat-Lin: How about you come over and help me get ready?  
>I'm-not-R-Black: Sure! What time does UR party start?<br>**  
>I smirked at the question Rebecca asked me. At 8:30 but I want to arrive fashionably late, I typed. Which was true but she better hurry before I drown from my negative thoughts.<p>

But before I could get started on drying my hair or doing anything else, I texted Rebecca another text.

**Cat-Lin: Besides I need to tell you something.**

It was about time, Rebecca knew. She was my second closest friend and knew most of my secrets. In middle school, I let her read my diary. That was how much I loved and trusted her.

**I'm-not-R-Black: Gr8. I'm always up for some girl 2 girl gossip (;**

I stared at the screen and sighed. Rebecca, if you knew what I was going to tell you, you'd know it was nothing near some ordinary girl to girl gossip. Ever since Logan came into my life, it was so much more than that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Logan:**

I stood in the elevators, holding five jumbo bags of chips and a couple of other snacks, waiting for it to take me up to my floor. So, I did it. I gave her the locket. I am now a MAN. Strange thing, I texted her in the car, a moment ago, asking her if she was getting ready and she hadn't replied. Maybe she was too BUSY getting ready. Yeah, that was probably it.

The elevator doors dinged and opened, letting me get out. I walked to my pad, whistling. I think it went rather well. I was slick, smooth. And the great thing about it was, she felt the same way.

"Dude, there you are. I thought you got hung up with Caitlin again." Carlos said, when I opened the door, rushing to help.

"Nah, she came along to help."

"Another reason to like her. Man, are you trying to make me have a crush on her?" James scoffed from the couch, throwing a basketball into the net not five feet away.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed some bowls to pour in some snacks. "Where's Kendal?"

"Out with Jo to get drinks." James said, as the basketball rolled away from his reach. I had a feeling he wasn't going to get up and get it.

"Oh. We could have gotten them." I said, grabbing a pretzel from the bowl and biting off the salt. "We were in no rush." I shrugged. James was going to say something else when Carlos interrupted him.

"Man, these are some good Cheetos." Carlos called out. I turned around to see what he was talking about and saw he was eating right out the bag. He was near finishing it.

"Give me that." I said, grabbing the bag from his hands. "Carlos, that was for the party."

"Oh, party. Right. I'm going to go change." Carlos exclaimed, ignoring the fact he had left us with four bags of chips. He leaped over the counter, knocking over a box of chocolates. "Oh." He said looking at him. He then dashed off, leaving them on the ground, not doing anything about them.

I sighed as I picked up and up and threw them in the trash. My cell phone buzzed from the table and I quickly jumped up from the ground to check who it was. Maybe it was Caitlin with a late reply?

**CAMILLE: Can't wait for your party !**

Okay, so it wasn't who I was expecting. But so what? Camille and I were friends and nothing more. I just hoped she knew that.

**Author's note:**

Hey guys ! Just wanted to say, keep those reviews coming ! I already have five chapters lined up for you to read !

Hope you guys like the FANFIC so far! (:


	21. Chapter 21

Moments after a heated and nervous discussion (for me) and a exciting conversation (for her) with Rebecca, I was ready to go to the party. I hadn't realized how late I was though. I glanced at my car time, sighing. There was around fifteen minutes before the party started. I wasn't that late, was I?

I rushed into the Palm Woods doors and asked for Logan's room number. The manager gave it to me, before shooting icy glares at me and promised that if I messed up something in his hotel, I'd be out of LA. I believe his exactly words were : _'You watch yourself, missy or I'll have you kicked out of Palm Woods and LA before you could run another bath'._ Not exactly inviting.

Now, I was waiting in the elevator, somewhat excited. I knocked on the door of their room in the Palm Woods and was greeted with James. By the looks of it, it looked like I was a little late. So Logan told me to come at 8:30 and it was near 9:00. So what? At least I came right?

"Caitlin! We thought you were a-no show!" He exclaimed.

"And miss a good party? No way! You and Carlos ARE the party kings, right?" I winked.

He chuckled. "I like you." He said, pointing a finger at me. I beamed. "Logan's disappointed since he thought you couldn't come and is being a real party popper. Mind cheering him up? If you know what I mean." He winked as he opened the door wider to let me in.

I smiled as I searched the room. "I'll see what I can do." I said, smirking. I finally spotted him...in another girls arms. "One thing. He seems pretty happy if you ask me." I said, pointing Logan out to James.

"Shit. Camille?" James exclaimed.

"Who?" I asked, hoping for an explanation. James was close to me, after Logan.

"His ex." He muttered. "She's a good friend to us...but she kinda has a small..."

I raised my eyebrows. "Small...?"

"Okay, big thing for Logan." James admitted.

"Should have known it was too good to be true." I mumbled. "Oh well. I came here to party. Not to worry about Logan and certainly not his ex." I smiled, shrugging. "Ooh, Cheetos." I grabbed a chip from a passing waitress.

"Are you sure about - "

"YES." I exclaimed.

"Caitlin!" I turned around and came face to face with Carlos. "You made it! Care to dance?" He asked.

"Sure!" I smiled brightly. "If you need me, I'll be on the dance floor." I said to James, pointing to where Carlos was headed.

I made my way to the dance floor as James watched. That's what Logan gets for playing with my heart.


	22. Chapter 22

**Logan:**  
>Of course, being host for a party is one thing. Being host for a party where your obsessive ex was going to be, is another thing.<p>

Camille was hugging me so tight, I was sweating. Geez, why did she have a crush on me outta all four of us? We had something before but that's all gone. Besides, there was another girl on my mind and it wasn't her. Then again, that girl wasn't exactly here either. Yet. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and James went to go get it since I was a little...occupied. As James answered and greeted the person, I couldn't help but be a little hopeful, that it was Caitlin. It was coming close to nine and I told her to come at 8:30, fifteen minutes more than the others and she hasn't showed up.

As James opened the door wider, a slimming figure wearing flip-flops, a blue skirt and a white flowing shirt stood by the door. It was her? Caitlin stood by the door, searching the room. Possibly for me? And I was...in Camille's arms! Shit! I quickly turned my face to the other side, hoping Caitlin wouldn't see me. If she saw how Camille was holding me, I was dead. So was our relationship.  
>"So, cutie, how's everything?" Camille asked, not budging.<br>"Uh...good." I stammered.  
>"You know, that reminds me..."<br>As Camille talked, I snoop a look at Caitlin. She pointed over to us as Carlos came jumping towards them. Carlos said something, she said something. She said something to James and left to go to the dance floor...with Carlos?  
>"Hold on, I called dibs!" I exclaimed.<br>"Dibs on what?" Camille asked, pulling me out so we were face to face.

I had forgot I was in her arms. Typical.  
>"Uh, nothing." I muttered. I shrugged off her hands that were still on me. I had to get Caitlin and explain to her. And I'm going to start by getting Camille off my back. "Listen, Camille, I like you as a friend. That's it."<p>

Her face scrunched up, as if she was ready to cry but she quickly recovered. "I know that. Geez, a girl can't hug her friend?"

"For almost," I checked my watch. "…five minutes straight?"

"Hmmph." She scoffed and went to someplace else. What? I held up with her long enough. I quickly rushed to Kendall since James was no where insight, hoping for a explanation.

"Whoa, Caitlin is dancing with Carlos? What gives?" I said, asking Kendall."Letting a girl hug you to death when your practically dating another doesn't exactly make you look good." He said, rolling his eyes. "Especially if she's your ex."  
>I sighed. Shit. So she saw. A few hours ago, I had told her she drove me mad. She probably didn't believe me now. I shook my head."I'm going to talk to her." I said, starting to walk over to her and Carlos.<br>"Oh, and another thing." Kendall called out, before I got too far.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Girls don't like it when guys keep secrets."  
>"So I've heard." I grumbled. "I'm going to tell her who I really am, too."<br>"Dude, she's cute and it seems like she really likes you. James told me when she saw you and Camille hugging, she shoulders drooped. The thing is, do you like her?" Kendall asked me.  
>I walked back to him, thinking. "Yeah. I do."<br>"Then how come you haven't kissed her or told her yet?"  
>"I don't know...it's not the right time yet." I shrugged.<br>"Whatever." Kendall snorted. "Don't you kiss girls to see if you've got a connection?"  
>"Only if I think there ISNT. Look, Caitlin is really important to me. And I'm going to talk to he right now. So...everything will be fine then, right?" I asked, worried.<br>"If you think so." Kendall shrugged. "You never know when it comes to girls."  
>Damn right.<p>

**Authors note:**  
><em>Hello Readers ! I want to tell you guys to make SURE<em>_to catch the next chapter cause I can guarantee you, it'll be a__interesting chapter.  
>Hope you enjoy reading If We Were As Deep As The Sea! But based on how<em>_this Fanfic is going, would you guys like a sequel to it? Put your__answer in your review? Or you could answer the poll on my profile. It'd help me by a lot._

_Thanks ! (:_


	23. Chapter 23

"You're a great dancer." Carlos exclaimed.  
>"Thanks!" I beamed, shouting over the music. "You're not so bad yourself."<br>He laughs and I spot Logan coming over. "I'm gonna go get a drink. Be right back." Carlos smiles.  
>Oh no. I can't be alone when Logan comes over. He doesn't really expect that, does he? I grab onto James and pulled him over.<br>"Hi James!" I shout. "Great party!"  
>"Well, you know, I AM a party king." He winked.<br>"Duh. Let's go to the - "  
>"HEY! There's Logan!" James shouts.<br>_Really? Now?  
><em> "Hey guys." Logan smiles. "Caitlin."  
>"Logan." I replied, to be polite.<br>"James!" James suddenly shouted. "Oh, looks likes someone is calling me. Bye!" he dashes off leaving me and Logan alone. So much for his help.

"So, where were you?" He asked.  
>"I had to come late. Sorry about that." I said, looking T my shoes.<br>"Oh. It's alright, I guess. Why didn't you come find me when you got here? That's NOT alright." He said, giving me a wary smile.  
>"You seemed a little occupied." I shrugged.<br>Logan suddenly looked nervous. "What do you mean?"  
>"You were getting cozy with...erm...your ex so..."<br>"I - Oh, Camille? See - " He started but I won't let him. How dare he try to lie his way out of it.  
>"Never mind. It looks like she's looking for you. You should go...entertain her." I said, pointing her out to him.<br>"Caitlin - "  
>"You know what? Never mind. You and Camille go have fun. I'll go looking for James." I said and skipped off.<br>I spotted Kendall sitting by the counter all alone so I walked over and gave him a grin.  
>"Helloo. Where's Jo?" I asked.<br>"Hey Cait. She left. Had to go rest for auditions tomorrow. You talk with Logan?" He asked.  
>"No. Why should I?" I asked, sitting down in the seat next to his.<br>"So he can explain?"  
>"Kendall, he took my heart then practically tore it apart." I muttered.<br>"Look, Camille doesn't understand the word 'no'. And Logan's a too nice of a guy to tell her off."  
>I rolled my eyes. "Too nice of a guy. Right."<br>Suddenly, his cell phone rang and he looked at the Caller ID.  
>"Its Jo." He said, looking at me.<br>"Go ahead. I'm gonna go get a drink." I said, getting up.  
>He nods and picks up the phone. "Hey Jo. You're supposed to be resting."<br>I sigh as I made my way to the drinks. I grabbed a cup and poured in some fruit punch. I turn around but by doing so, I bumped into a blonde girl. No. It couldn't.  
>"Gosh." She scoffed. "Watch where you're going."<br>"Sorry." I rolled my eyes. "First global warming now this?"  
>She rolled her eyes. It was totally the girl from the concert.<br>"If only you knew who I really was. Then maybe you wouldn't be so hasty."  
>"Really." I scoffed. "Tell me more."<br>"I'm Mercedes." She said, just as i took a sip from my cup. "You know, Logan's mystery girl? The one that's dating him?"  
>I actually choked on my juice. "You?" I laughed. "You're blonde."<br>"So?"  
>"I'm - the girl is a brunette." I pointed out.<br>"Fine. Don't believe me. I see my honey coming over anyways."  
>I turned around to see who he was talking about and saw it was none other than Logan himself.<br>"Hey babe." Mercedes purred.  
>"Um, right. Caitlin, can we talk now?" He asked. He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I managed to ditch Camille."<br>"You mean you DIDNT want to cuddle with her?" I asked, surprised.  
>"Caitlin - "<br>"So, hon, you want to dance?" Mercedes interrupted.  
>"Maybe later. Caitlin, please."<br>"Why?" I asked.  
>"Cause it's really important."<br>"I missed you a lot, dear." Mercedes cut in.  
>"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Logan asked, looking at her with annoyance.<br>Mercedes shot a withering glance at me. "I'm your gf. Duh."  
>"No, you're not. She is." He said, pointing to me.<br>"But you're not Logan Henderson." I pointed out.  
>"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He said, looking deep into my eyes.<br>"Gag. What did I see in you?" Mercedes mumbled and walked off.  
>"Can I talk to you now?"<br>"Talk to Camille." I snorted and started walking to the door. "I'm going home. Tell the others I say bye." I said as I opened the door. I got up, a little tired and frustrated.

I was out the door and in the hallway when he called out a word every girl wants to hear when walking away."Wait."

"What?" I asked.

"I…I really like you, Caitlin."

"Really." I mumbled.

"And uh…you know how before Alex said I looked like Logan Henderson and you said I sung like him?"

"Yes…"

"What if I said I was him?"

"I'd go 'OMIGOSH I LURVE YOU SO SUPER DUPER MUCH. LET ME DROWN YOU WITH KISSES'." I scream.

The look on his face? Priceless.

"Oh. O-_kay_…" He stammers. "Um, this is a huge risk to tell you but…I'm really Logan Henderson."

"NO." I pretend to be surprised.

"Wait, you knew?" He stammers.

"I'm not dumb, Henderson." I teased.

I walked to the shore, and sat on one of those huge boulders near the waves.

"Then how come you never brought it up?" He asked, once he caught up to me.

"Cause I wanted you to tell me." I shrug. "The girl mind is crazy."

"I'd love to study it, then. As long as it's yours." He said, winking.

"I have a feeling it's more complex than that, doctor." I laughed and linked arms with his.

"Well, now that this is all done…can I go wash off all this makeup?" He winced.

"Makeup?" I laughed. "That's how you kept me from finding out?"

"Heh. The boy mind is crazy."

"I don't mind." I say.

He grinned at me, and before I could say anything else, he leaned in and kissed me.

Oh god, his kisses. He tasted like candy. I could feel his lips curl into a smile every now and then, and I did the same. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he grabbed me by my waist. He drove me crazy, made my heart beat faster, made me smile and laugh. The thought of him drove me mad. And by how he kissed me, I knew he was finally all mine.

**Authors note:**  
><em>Since I got the thumbs up from you readers, I was thinking something<em>_among the lines of BTR FINDS LOVE kinda thing. Where all the guys find__that one special girl? ('Cept note that Kendall and Jo have already__hooked up but they'll have their own story. Get it?)_

_What do you think? So would you guys like THAT idea or another fanfic__  
>following the same Caitlin&amp;Logan plot?<br>Tell me in your review or answer the poll on my profile.  
>Thanks a TON, readers.! (:<em>


	24. Chapter 24

**Logan:**

I sat at sideways, on my bed, texting her once more before thinking of her sweet and tender kiss. Man, she tasted like Skittles. She kissed gently until I pushed harder and she did the same. I think we spent, what, 15 minutes kissing? How much calories did we burn there, doctors?

I would kiss her every second of the day if I could.

**Cat-Lin: I'm missing U 2 ! R we still going swimming 2morrow?**

I quickly texted her back, grinning by the thought of her. And her kiss. Again.

**LOGAN: Sure. But 4 now, want to go get some ice cream?**

**Cat-Lin: Def. ! (:**

And by the looks of it, kissing her everyday was now possible.


	25. Chapter 25

"I want to continue our little 20 question game. We never finished." Logan said, spooning some of his chocolate nut ice cream into his mouth.

We were both in the ice cream parlor, talking like we always were. After the kiss, every time I stared at Logan, I wanted to wrap my arms around him and kiss him some more. But I knew better. I could control myself, right? Besides, it was always sunny in LA. There was nothing that could stop us from hanging out, right?  
>"Okay. Um...You never really told me about your ex's." I winked at him.<br>"After you meeting Camille, I knew this was coming." Logan sighed.  
>I laughed. "I deserve to know!"<br>"True. Well, I went out with Camille for a few days until James..." He left the sentence in the air.  
>"James what?" I asked, hating to feel that I was invading his privacy. "You know what? Never mind. You ask me a question."<br>"Nah, listen. Camille loves acting and I guess she's a pretty good actress. She's always been a great friend but then her and James were in the same play or whatever and took their roles to another level." He shrugged.  
>"Oh. That...sucks." I said, frowning.<br>"Yeah, well, I practically beat the crap out of him. So I guess you could call it even." Logan chuckled.  
>I smiled. "So I guess Camille wasn't the one?"<br>"Of course not. Then there was another girl named Mercedes. I haven't seen her in forever and she once got the thought that we were going out..."  
>"Wait a second. Mercedes?" I interrupted.<br>"Yeah. After we 'broke up' haven't seen her since."  
>"I think I saw her at your concert and at your party. Remember? The girl you asked who she was? She said she was named Mercedes." I said, stating.<br>"What? You're kidding. Huh. Oh well. Anyways, I don't date often. With all the tours and stuff, it never really works out."  
>"That's encouraging." I said, giving him a look.<br>He laughs. "My turn. Tell me about YOUR past love life."  
>"That's not a question." I pointed out.<br>"Fine." Logan smirked. "Can you tell me about your love life?"  
>"Well played, Henderson, well played." I said, Glaring at him. "Well, I had two guys. One was named Anthony. Went out for about two months? Then, I moved so that didn't really work out." I said, thinking.<br>Logan chucked to himself. "You don't do long distance relationship?"  
>"I do. He doesn't." I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, the other guy was named Kenny. Guess how long our relationship was?"<br>"Um...a day?"  
>"Worst. Five minutes." I said, scooping some vanilla ice cream into my mouth.<br>Logan bursted out laughing. "You're kidding!"  
>"Afraid not." I frowned.<br>"Why just five minutes?"  
>"He said he wasn't ready for relationships yet." I shrugged.<br>"How old were you?" Logan asked.  
>"Grade nine...so 14."<br>"Wow." He whistled.  
>"Yeah." I muttered. "My turn. Um...If today was your last day, what would you do?"<br>"Exactly what I'm doing now." Logan said, smiling, and taking my hand from the table and holding it.  
>"Pigging out on ice cream?"<br>"No, being with you."  
>"You are incredibly cheesy." I said, grinning.<br>"Thanks. Anyways, you never really explained your band thing to me." He said, leaning in to listen.  
>"Oh, right well, me and my friends formed a band called HUSK 55 and yeah, we do okay." I shrug.<br>"Yeah? Well, I want to listen to you guys play someday."  
>"I'm warning you, compared to you guys, were horrible so that's never going to happen."<br>"We'll see." He chuckled to himself.  
>"Oh boy." I sighed.<br>He laughed and leaned over the table and kissed me. He tasted like Almonds and I kissed him back. He sat back down and he gave me his small side smile, showing his dimples. I studied his smooth face and grinned at how just yesterday, it was on mine. I thought of how I knew they were finally mine. I loved how our hands and lips fit perfectly together. I grinned as I leaned in for another kiss when there was a flash of light.  
>"Mr. Henderson! Smile, please."<br>"Mystery girl! What's your name?"  
>Honestly , I was shocked. There was over ten photographers standing outside by the window, staring in, cameras flashing. They were calling his name, asking for pictures, but mostly, asking for my name.<br>"Oh geez. I was looking forward to the second kiss." Logan muttered.  
>I tried to hide my smile as he led me to the back and opened the car door for me. We got out of the parking lot and while he drove, I looked at him once more. I realized something. I loved him. And I didn't care about the extra baggage like dealing with paparazzi. What mattered was we were together.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

"I was thinking, " Logan said, when we both got into the car. "That you should come to our Big Time Rush concert this Friday."

"Duh." I snort. "Where else would I be?" I asked.

"Hanging out with someone else, OTHER than me."

"Oh, you mean, my other friends that are NOT so obnoxious and cocky?" I smirked, looking at him.

"I am NOT obnoxious OR cocky. Besides, I'm your boyfriend. Doesn't that count for something?" He asked, looking at me at a red light.

I practically fainted by the words 'I'm your boyfriend'. So, I guess we were doing this. "No, not really." I said, sitting up and kissing him before the light turned green.

"So you'll be there?" He said, grinning.

"Yeah ! " I exclaim. "I want to see you in action behind set." I winked.

"So, are we going public now?" Logan said, taking my hand.

"I guess so. GIVE ME PUBLICITY." I laughed.

"Oh no, I knew it was too good to be true ! A cute girl? That likes me ? That only happens in dreams." He said shaking his head and banging it on the steering wheel.

"I'm joking, I'm joking." I chuckled.

He drove me home and we both had a quick make-out session until he had to return to the set to film a new episode for their TV show.

"Why don't you come with me?"

"I can't." I blew a raspberry. "I've got band practice."

"What? That's a great idea ! I'll tell them I can't make it and I'll go see your band's music."

"Um, no - "

But Logan had already pulled out his cell phone and started texting. I watched him text and folded my arms.

"Cool. Let's go." He said, pulling me along with him to his car.

"You're crazy." I scream above the wind.

"I guess I am. About you." He said, taking my hand and looking at me, grinning.

I rolled my eyes, as I gave him the directions to Alex's house where we always practiced. I knew that not only would Logan listen to our music but he'd have to meet my friends too which meant I'd have to tell them who I was dating.

"Hey, what if they ask who you are? What do I do then?" I asked, punching his arm lightly.

"Tell them who I am?" He shrugged, giving me a 'use-your-brain' look.

"Like, who you really are?" I asked again.

"Yeah. What, you're not going to keep a secret from your close friends, are you?" He said, looking at me.

I shrugged. "I guess you're right. Turn here." I said, pointing to Alex's street.

We pulled into Alex's house and saw her garage open with everyone in our band with company. The radio was blasting and they were just chilling around, waiting for me I guess.

"Hey Caitlin. Hey...dude I don't know." Kurt said, nodding towards us.

Logan gives a nervous chuckle as I awkwardly wave. "Hey guys. I want you to meet..." I looked at Logan to check if he still wanted them to know. He nodded and I continued. "Guys, meet Logan Henderson."

Natasha's jaw dropped. "So you really WERE the mystery girl?" She asked, shocked.

"Uh...I guess so." I said, nervously scratching the back of my elbow.

"I can't believe you never told us!" Jonathan exclaimed. He stood up from the amp and went over to Logan. "Props, dude." Jonathan said, holding up a fist.

Logan hit it as I beamed so far so good. Logan grinned as Jonathan whispered something into his ear. I gave them a funny look. Benjamin stood up as well and walked over to Logan who had Jonathan's arms over his shoulders like they were buds since forever.

"Yeah, what Jonathan said. Only if you hurt her or break her heart, I don't care if you're a celebrity, you're gonna get a beating up." Benjamin warned.

"Don't worry." Logan assured. I laughed. I was so glad to have such wonderful guy friends. In fact, I'll call them my brothers.

"Well, Kurt, what do you think of Caitlin's new Beau?" Rebecca teased. Kurt shrugged and stood up. "I'm going to get some water. Then we'll start practice." He said, opening the door to the house.

We all shared looks as the door slammed shut.

"Looks like someone's jealous." Alex sang.

"Stop it." I waved her off. "Logan wanted to hear us play..."

"And you let him?" Isabella exclaimed. "Logan, we suck."

"Aww, c'mon. You guys can't be that bad." Logan smiled.

"If the man wants to hear, we'll let him hear." Kojo, the guy that usually raps in our songs, shrugged.

Jonathan stepped behind the drums while Benjamin slung his guitar around his neck. Rebecca and Isabella grabbed their wire free mic's ready for my cue. Kurt returned and did the same as Benjamin. I stared at them, then at Alex and the others who were just watching, then back at Logan who had a smirk on his face.

"You're lucky I'm singled out." I glared. Logan chuckled to himself as I went to get my mic that was onto of the amp.

"Kay, so guys, how about She's All That?" I suggested.

"Sounds good." Isabella nodded.

"1, 2, 3, 4." Jonathan counted. He started with the basic drumming with Kurt and Benjamin supporting him on guitar. They strummed a slow, soft beat for the entrance.

"_Walks around in  
>High heels,<br>Hundred shades of,  
>Makeup<br>On her face._" I sung, careful not to look at Logan. If I did, it'd ruin practice. I'd either, A) Laugh B) Be offended or C) swing my arms around him and kiss him to death.

"_Owns  
>Too many shoes,<br>Her saying is  
>'You snooze,<br>You lose._'" Isabella smiled to me, grinning.

"_So, boy_!" All three of us exclaimed, the drumming more fast and the guitar speed picking up.

"_Dont you know  
>that She's. All. That.<br>She's the one that spreads the gossip,  
>She's the one whose almost lost it,<br>She's. All. That.  
>Open your eyes a little wider,<br>Boy, cause  
>She's all that."<em>

_"Everyday,  
>Walks around,<br>Acting like she knows  
>Just who you are.<br>You would think  
>such a pretty face,<br>Wouldn't be the case,  
>Of some peoples lives.<em>

_"So Boy!  
>Dont you know<br>that She's. All. That.  
>She's the one that spreads the gossip,<br>She's the one who almost lost it,  
>She's. All. That.<br>Open your eyes a little wider,  
>Boy, cause<br>She's all that._"

Jonathan stopped drumming as Benjamin and Kurt strummed the last key. And that was it. We were done. All of us looked eagerly at Logan, waiting to hear a professional's point of view.

"Well, um, that was the most..." Logan started, leaving the beginning sentence in the air. Way to build the tension. "...best singing, drumming and guitar playing k ever heard from a band that's not famous." He grinned.

Everyone grinned as Isabella and Rebecca jumped up and down with glee. I looked at Logan to see if he telling the truth or not and he looked back, pleasure on his face. He nods and checks his watch for the time.

"Well, guys, I love hanging out with you but I gotta run." He sighs.

We head out the garage and see another car in Alex's driveway. A white Mazda held three people I didn't think I'd see till MAYBE later. Carlos, Kendall and James sat in their car waving. Kendall cupped his ear and shouted out to me.

"I heard some wonderful music but it stopped playing. This is your neighborhood, Alex. Do you happen to know where it's coming from?"

Alex giggled and pointing inside her garage. "That was their band playing."

"WHAT. You guys are good!" James exclaimed.

I grinned and walked Logan to his car when suddenly there was a gasp.

"DUDE. YOUR CAR." Jonathan gasped. "THATS LIKE A VINTAGE."

"Uh, yeah. I guess so." Logan laughed.

"I love it," Kurt said, suddenly, looking at just me, directly. "...and I wish it was mine."

After that, there was a awkward silence in the air until Logan clapped his hands yet again and opened the door to his car.

"Well, we better get going." James shrugged.

"Caitlin, how about you and your crew join us for dinner?" Kendall suggested.

I looked back at my friends as they all nodded excited. "Sounds good."

"Great. We'll send a limo." Logan grins. "See you guys at 7:30!"

Soon enough, all four of the guys left the driveway and drove to the set where they'd be filming.

"Logan Henderson?" Natasha asked. "SWOON." She sighed.

"You're so lucky." Alex muttered.

I shrugged and gave them a smile. Kurt suddenly cleared his throat and we all turned towards him to see what he'd say.

"I don't think I can make it." Kurt shifted from one foot to another.

"Why not, bro?" Benjamin asked, slapping his back.

"I just don't feel like going out tonight." He shrugged.

"You have too!" I exclaimed. "Logan invited us all."

"I DONT HAVE TO JUST BECAUSE LOGAN SAID SO." He shouted, his voice rattling through the whole neighborhood. I was taken aback from his loud, declaration so I gave him a confused look and shrugged. He noticed how he had reacted and sighed.

"Kurt - " Kojo started but was cut off.

"Fine, I'll go. Just...whatever. I'll see you guys later." And with that, he jumped into his car and left us all in shock.

"What's wrong with him?" Jonathan asked, laughing.

I shrugged as my friends sang the one word that they loved to bother me with.

"Jealous!" They sang.


	27. Chapter 27

The guys left us girls to go inside and get ready for dinner with Big Time Rush. It was already 6:00 which meant we only had two hours and a half to get ready. Believe me, boys. It may seem a lot, but to us girls, that's like a minute.

"So, red?" Alex asked, holding up a red dress. "Or...dark red?"

"I say red. You'd catch James's eyes better." I winked. She blushed and rolled her eyes. She naturally grabbed the red dress and headed to the washroom to change.

"So what do you think was up with Kurt?" Isabella asked.

"You'd think I know." I rolled my eyes.

"I think he likes you, Cait." Natasha prodded.

"Nah." I waved them off.

"What was that 'I love it and wish it was mine' shit then?" Rebecca asked, nudging me and gave me a wink.

"He was talking about the car." I explained.

"He looked directly at you. And ONLY you." Isabella pushed.

"Because I know nothing about cars." I shrugged.

Rebecca rolled her eyes as she turned on the radio and kill the sudden silence. For the next hours, everyone was busy with their own thing - makeup, nails, hair, plucking, shaving...we only spoke once in a while, to make it seem not too awkward. We all knew that this dinner was important. I wasn't sure why, but the feeling in the air certainly wasn't relaxed. In fact, it was quiet tense. When the doorbell rang, we all rushed to Alex's long mirror and I took a picture with my cell phone.

"Well, ladies. Are you ready?" I asked, grinning.

We all looked stunning. I had on a strapless purple dress that had ruffles on the end. It led up to my knee and I kicked it off with some black pencil heels. Alex wore the long red dress that left a cut on the side, showing her slim (and shaved!) legs. Rebecca wore a black tight mini dress that had one strap over her left shoulder. Natasha wore a light blue dress that had many layers of velvet. It reminded me of fairies because of the flowing-ness of the edges. Isabella wore a shimmering silver dress that held up with two thin spaghetti straps. All that and the usual - jewelry, makeup and purses.

"Let's do it." Natasha nodded.

"Damn right." Alex smiled.

We all headed down the stairs as the guys made their way in Alex's house. Her mother had opened the door.

"My, look at you young ladies." She chuckled. She snapped a picture and went off and let us be.

"Wow." Kurt breathed.

"No kidding." Jonathan muttered.

The boys wore different shades of dress shirts and some wore ties. Swoon - but not as swoon-worthy like BTR.

"Shall we?" Benjamin grinned, holding his hand out to me.

"We shall." I grinned, taking a bow.

We all gathered out to the front of the house and saw a long black limo waiting for us. Standing around it were four amazingly handsome guys.

"Well?" Logan asked. "Thanks, but I'll take it from here." He smiled to Benjamin as he took my hand. "You look amazing." He whispered to me.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I murmured into his ear.

"Let's go!" James exclaimed and we all slipped inside the limo, into the night.


	28. Chapter 28

**Logan:**

Honestly, seeing Caitlin in that strapless purple dress could have made me drool. It was just that my parents raised me with manners. 'Girls are no objects' yada yada yada. That sort of thing. The other girls looks good. Not half bad. But Caitlin looked the best. Maybe cause I was dating her. I sneaked a look at her to clarify my thoughts.

Nope, I'm pretty sure she just looks the best.

We slipped into the limo and off we went. I sat next to Caitlin (of course) with my hand around her. That dude...what's his name...? Kurt? He was glaring at me AND my hand the entire time. Awkward.

"Where we going for dinner?" Alex asked.

"It's a surprise." Carlos winked.

"C'mon. You can't keep a secret from me!" She nudged me.

"Fine. We're eating at McDonalds." I whispered to her.

"We're eating at McDonalds!" I erupted. "Wait - what?" Caitlin said, looking down at her party dress and stared at me, shocked.

"You're kidding, right?" Isabella gasped.

"No lie." James shrugged.

"Omigosh. Loser-ville, population : us." Rebecca sighed.

Their laughter filled the air as the limo drove us to 'McDonalds'. As Caitlin stared out into the night, I studied her and her figure. She had her hair done in a high pony tail but had curled her hair. She had on long silver earrings and wore a pink rhinestone necklace. I sighed as I pulled her closer to me. She turned around, startled. I leaned in and nuzzled her neck. She smelled of perfume and roses. She made me love her even more.

"Oh, get a room." Kurt growled.

"Hey, dude. When you get someone as cute as Caitlin, you use each second you have with her." Jonathan winked at her.

I watched as she blushed. I grabbed her by her waist so we were close. Close enough to keep her lingering spell on me.

"You got a point there, Jonathan." I chuckled.

"Oh, looks like we're here." Carlos grinned, looking out the window.

We all piled out of the limo and looked up to the restaurant sign.

"Wow." Caitlin muttered.

"Huh. Guess McDonalds upgraded." Isabella pointed out.

"And changed their name." Caitlin laughed, pointing to the 'RED LOBSTER' sign that was hovering above us.

"You lied!" Alex exclaimed.

"Not lie. Just put a twist to the truth." I shrugged.

We all went inside, laughing. We were greeted by a Chinese woman who smiled greatly at us.

"Good evening, Mr. Maslow." She nodded to James.

"Hey Lu. Is our reservation ready?" He asked, leaning in and giving her his hundred dollar smile.

"Oh." She giggled. "Why yes. Table for seven. Come with me." She guided us to a quiet room that held a long table. Just enough for us.

"Wow. Why do we have a room to ourselves?" Caitlin whispered to me.

"So there's privacy." I murmured.

For some reason, I felt as if we were more of a official couple now. We had our own private conversations and shared secret looks. I felt as if I owned a part of her no one else had access to.

As we got seated, I looked around our table. I could see we were all close friends now. Well, except for Kurt who hadn't said much except tell me and Caitlin to get a room. I snuck a look at Caitlin. Don't mind if I do.

"So, what's it like to be famous?" Isabella asked as Lu handed out the menus.

"Please. If you don't mind, we'd like a night NOT talking about our fame. Pretend we're just normal people." Kendall said, giving a wary smile.

"Oh. I understand. You guys see the release of the Harry Potter Deathly Hollows yet?" She asked.

"I heard it's good." Carlos grinned. "But no, we haven't went yet. Have you guys?"

"Not yet." Alex sighed.

"Let's go together." Caitlin suggested. "When are you guys available?"

"How about Sunday? Day after our concert. It's our day off." James smiled.

"Sounds good." I nodded.

"Man, I need to freshen up." Natasha said suddenly. "Girls?" She stood up followed by the others. Except for Caitlin.

"I'm good. I'm just going to - " She started, until Natasha grabbed her by her hair. "Okay, okay. Ow, hair." She got up and shot Natasha a glare.

They left the table to go to the washroom which was in the far back. When they walked in, Benjamin looked at us, a sly look on his face. He looked at Jonathan, to Kurt, to James, to Carlos, to Kendall then to me.

"So rate all the girls from 1 - 10. All of you."


	29. Chapter 29

"What was that for?" I asked, once we were all in the washroom. "You ruined my curls." I complained.  
>"Kurt 100% likes you." Natasha said, applying a layer of mascara.<p>

"Wow. Ruined curls, and this ! This night keeps getting better and better."

"Honestly. Can't you see? He's crazy about you." Isabella exclaims.  
>"You're crazy." I mutter, applying some lip gloss.<br>"Did you SEE the way he was glaring at Logan when he pulled you in?" Rebecca asked, entering a washroom stall.  
>"Correction - you're ALL crazy." I rolled my eyes and pushed myself up to sit on the sink table.<br>"By the way, you and Logan are the CUTEST." Isabella exclaimed, grinning.  
>"I know, right? You guys are like a bunch of puppies." Alex said, pinching my cheeks. "Im so proud of you."<br>"Guys." I sighed. But I was grateful of the subject change.  
>"Oh, and James is SOOOOO hot!" Natasha exclaimed.<br>"And you argued with us saying Logan's better." Alex scoffed. She turned to look at me, wincing. "No offence."  
>I rolled my eyes as Natasha replied. "Alex, Logan IS better. I have to settle for second best cause he's taken."<br>I laughed as Alex coughed. "Right."  
>"The guys cleaned up good, huh?" Isabella asked, putting on some power.<br>"Natasha thinks Benjamin did." Rebecca chucked, washing her hands.  
>"Shut up! I don't like him anymore!" Natasha squealed.<br>"YOU KNOW YOU DO." I teased.  
>"Shut up, shut up!" She exclaimed. "I bet you LURVE Logan."<br>I stared at my pumps, blushing. I didn't say anything, causing all my friends to gasp.  
>"No." Alex whispered.<br>"Omigosh, you love him?" Natasha breathed.  
>"I think so." I shrugged.<br>"OMIGOSH. OUR LITTLE CAITLIN IS GROWING UP." They all screamed.  
>"Guys! I'm eighteen! Give me a break!" I grinned.<br>"C'mon. We should go out before they wonder what we're doing." Rebecca said, opening the door.  
>We all laughed as we exited the washroom until Rebecca nudged me.<br>_Teeth check_, she mouthed to me. Teeth check? We didn't even eat anything yet. But naturally, I let out a huge grin letting her see my pearls. She gave me a thumbs up when I heard a gasp in front of me.  
>"Caitlin." Alex whispered.<br>"What?" I asked, whipping my head around. I let out a gasp.  
>On the floor, was Logan and Kurt, punching, fighting, whatever you guys want to call it. The others, stood around, trying to grasp onto the two. I guess my gasp was loud because everyone looked over to me.<br>"Caitlin." Logan muttered, standing up.  
>I quickly checked him over, seeing if he was in one piece. Noticing he was, I ran back to the washroom, eyes brimming with tears. Why? Why when everything was going so perfect?<p>

I then, laughed at myself. Mascara near ruined, curls damaged, and my lips were going g dry. I laughed harder.

"This night just keeps getting better and better." I muttered to myself.


	30. Chapter 30

I swung the door open and looked myself in the mirror. What was I thinking? That they'd all get along without any problems? A girl can hope. I washed my face and took ten deep breaths. I opened the door.  
>Everyone was seated except for the girls. They were getting up, ready to enter the washroom but I stopped them.<br>"I think I should go home." I muttered. "I'm sorry, guys. Maybe next time." I starting walking to the door.  
>"Now hold on, Caitlin." Kendall stood up.<br>"No, Kendall. I'm just really tired. I should have stayed home. You guys have fun for me, okay?" I said, giving them a small smile.  
>"Caitlin, it wouldn't be the same without you." Alex pouted.<br>"It's okay. Really. Have fun kids." I walked to the exit when I heard two chairs squeak.  
>"Caitlin." Two familiar voices shouted.<br>"Logan, Kurt. Sit down. I don't think Caitlin wants to talk to you right now." Natasha scoffed.  
>One person sat down when I heard the other rush to me, ignoring Natasha demand. I was out the door by then. I'm glad he still chased after me though.<br>"Caitlin, wait." Logan said after we were outside.  
>"What?" I said, spinning my head around. I felt dizzy. In fact, I'm surprised I haven't bursted out crying yet.<br>"Can I explain first?" He pleaded.  
>I thought this over. I had jumped to conclusions at the party and got the story all wrong. "Try."<br>Logan took a deep breath and started his story. "When you guys left the washroom, the guys took it as a free time to talk about you girls. To rate you. And when your name came up, I gave you a 15 out of ten. Kurt just flung himself at me. What could I do? I had to defend myself. I'm sorry."  
>I stared up at him - the boy I think I was in love with. "Logan, you're a celebrity. Photographers are WAITING for you to mess up. They're waiting for times like this so they can ruin you. You're making their job ten times easier right now." I said.<br>"I know. I'm sorry." He said again.  
>We hugged and for a moment I thought everything was going to be okay. He brought me in close and gave me a bliss kiss until the door opened and Natasha, Rebecca, Alex and Isabella came out.<br>"What are you guys doing?" I asked.  
>"Going home."<br>"Why?" I exclaimed.  
>"Cause you are. You don't really expect us to stay in there and have fun without you, do you?" Rebecca snorted.<br>"But - "  
>"Let's go honey. This calls for a last minute sleep over." Alex calls, dragging me to the curb.<br>"How are you going to go home?" Logan asked.  
>"Taxi. Duh." Natasha rolled her eyes.<br>"Take the limo. We'll wait for it to come back." Logan suggested.  
>"Cool. Thanks." Natasha replied as the limo rolled up.<br>"Bye Logan." We called out.  
>"See ya, ladies." He waved.<br>We slipped into the dark limo and Alex gave me a hug. "You are my new hero."  
>"You and Logan made up right?" Rebecca asked with worry.<br>"Yeah. Of course we did. I'm worried about Kurt."  
>"Why? He ruined your night. This night was for us to bond. We got all glammed up for nothing. He can suck my nonexistent dick." Natasha scoffed.<br>I shrugged as the limo pulled into my driveway."That was fast." I muttered.  
>I unlocked the door and let them into my house. Pulling out the blow out mattress, I wondered if I should keep going with my relationship with Logan. How many problems have we had so far? There was the Camille problem. Then the fact he kept a secret from me. Then the fight today. Though I'm not sure if I should judge him on that...since he's saying it wasn't his fault. So how many was that? Three? Three Fights in two weeks.<p>

Wow.

Maybe we just weren't meant to be.


	31. Chapter 31

When the mattress was all pumped, Alex went out to buy something's and the rest of us went into the kitchen to grab some popcorn.  
>"So...what's on your mind?" Rebecca asked once we were back in my room.<br>"I don't know." I shrug.  
>"Really. You're dating a celebrity, you think you're 'kind of' in love with him, one guy friend and him got into a physically fight and you don't know what's on your mind? Interesting." Isabella said, eyebrows raised.<br>"I don't know, guys. From your view, how does my relationship look like?" I asked, flinging myself on my bed.  
>"Urmm."<br>"Exactly." I sighed.  
>There was a knock on the door and when Natasha got up to get it, I grew quiet. These were my best friends. If they had anything to say, I should listen right? And they'd help me.<br>Moments later, Natasha came back with four spoons in her hand. Alex, on the other hand, who had returned had six cartons of ice cream in her arms.  
>"I know it's not exactly a breakup but I figured it'd help." She said, giving us a small smile. "So, what'd I miss?"<br>"Caitlin's doubting herself again." Natasha sighed.  
>"Again? What do you mean 'again'?" I pouted.<br>"Caitlin, listen to me right now." Rebecca says, grabbing onto my shoulders. "Logan likes, if not loves, you. You like him too, right? You possibly love him. I can tell you're really important to him. Any idiot would know that if they saw the way he looks at you. Love is one of the strongest words and people throw it around everyday like it's nothing. So if you tell him you love him, you gotta mean it. Cause if you don't, it has no meaning. So, right now, I want you to do what you want to do. Not what's best, not what's better. What seems like the perfect way to your future? You answer it." Rebecca says, looking into my eyes.  
>"Let me put it the easy way. Logan like you. You like Logan. You and him live happily ever after." Natasha said slowly.<br>"I got it the first time." I said, swatting her away.  
>For a moment, all of us sat there. What did I think was the best? I didn't know. I love Logan. I love my girls. I love my guys. My love for everyone was different. They were all a important part of my life. I didn't have to choose, did I?<br>"Today's been a tiring day. I'm going to bed." Isabella sighed.  
>"Me too." I muttered.<br>"I'm going to put the ice cream away then I'm headed to bed as well." Alex said, getting up. "Night guys." She said at the door, turning off the lights.  
>When the lights were off, a question still rattled in my head : What's going to happen now?<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

I couldn't sleep. I turned to the left, to the right. Slept on my tummy, slept on my back, slept on my side. Nothing was working. I finally gave up on sleep and creped over my friends legs and toes. I grabbed my laptop from my desk and tiptoed downstairs, into the living room. Waiting for my laptop to boot, I walked into my kitchen, hoping to grab a late night snack. After a few minutes of searching, I concluded that there was nothing to eat when I past my fridge. On the door were the photos from a photo booth a few days ago. One was the one inserted into the locket Logan had gave me which I wore since Day 1. I sighed, headed back to my laptop. I opened my email and saw there were two new emails. Both from Kurt. For the best of my

curiosity, I opened the first one.  
><em><strong><br>Dear everyone who attended the dinner last night,  
>I want to apologize for my behavior that night. The truth is, I'm in love with a girl named Caitlin Greene. I guess seeing a guy who loved her the right way hurt me in a way that killed. Every time Logan put his arms around her, my anger boiled inside. Why hadn't I made my move before?<br>The story is this : Someone asked to rate girls. Nobody said anything so they went on with it. Caitlin's name came up and her boyfriend said 15 out of ten. I flung myself at him. I guess I felt like he had no right to give her such a high rate. They just knew each other for two weeks. Next thing you know, we ended at the ground. The fight was my fault.  
>So, I'm sorry to everyone. I'm sorry I let my jealousy and anger get the better of me. I'd like to try again tomorrow. On me.<strong>_

_**Signed,  
>Kurt.<br>**_  
>Closing that email, I opened the other one which was addressed just to me.<p>

_**Dear Caitlin,  
>I think I owe you a apology the most. I ruined your night. But the truth is, I loved you ever since I heard about you. My friends hung out with you so...you know Jonathan and Benjamin. They talked about you so often. When we met, I loved you even more. Your cute personality. Your caring self. So, I'll come right out and say it : I love you. I'm not asking you to be in love with me as well. I can see that you truly love Logan - not because he's famous either. You never looked at me like you looked at him.<br>I also sent a apology to Logan. I asked Alex to hack your email and get his email for me. Please don't be mad at her.**_

_**Caitlin, I'm begging for your forgiveness. I'm sorry. For everything. I hope we can find the friendship again somewhere in this mess.  
>Love,<br>Kurt.**_

I closed my laptop, turned off the lights and laid on my couch, staring up at the dark room. I then, cried myself to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

I woke up to the familiar voices and the words 'I think she's dead'.  
>"Shut up, Natasha. She's a heavy sleeper." Alex muttered.<br>I yawned and sat up from the couch. "Morning."  
>"I thought you got kidnapped or something when I didn't see you in your bed." Alex exclaimed.<br>"I couldn't sleep." I shrugged. "Kurt invited us to lunch."  
>"So? I'm not going." Isabella scoffed, pushing my legs off the couch and picked up the remote.<br>"It would be nice to go." I shrugged.  
>"Caitlin, why do you have to be so forgiving? Not even 24 hours past and your all ready to forgive him. HE JEOPORIZED YOUR REALATIONSHIP WITH LOGAN." Natasha exclaimed.<br>"Forgive and forget, babe." I said, putting my head back on the couch arm holder.  
>Alex sighs and bangs her head against the wall. "When are you going to learn?"<br>"Well, I'm going even if you guys aren't going. Everyone deserves a second chance." I said, standing up.  
>"I guess we HAVE to go now since you're going." Rebecca sighed.<br>"Do me a favor and call Kurt? Ask him for the address." I said, looking at them. They all nodded glumly. Usually, I'm not the head of the group. They wouldn't do as asked. It was usually Rebecca or Alex. Never me. I was always manager. But for today, i guess they wanted me to be boss. They felt as if I needed it. But I didn't. I was fine.  
>I headed up to my room and pulled out a black tank top and a pair of army colored shorts. While pulling the shorts over my legs and putting on a belt, I heard my friends talk to Kurt over the phone through the vents.<p>

"Listen up, Kurt. You hurt our Caitlin last night and if you plan to do that again, you're not going to be alive to do it." Alex muttered into the phone.

"I have no intention of doing so." Kurt said.

"Sure, whatever. Give us the address and meet us there." Rebecca said.

He went on about some address and I sighed. I looked over at my wall that was covered with pictures. Pictures of me and the girls at the beach. Me and the guys playing pool. My sixteen birthday. I had all my memories on here.

"Caitlin, it's already eleven. Kurt said to meet them at like 11:45. Let's jet."

"Coming !" I called.

I grabbed a white scarf off the rack as I left my room, thoughts still jumbled.

I guess while I was upstairs, they changed with my wardrobe in the room below. You see, I have a whole room filled with clothes. I had this addiction of shopping at thrift stores. I found amazing things there. So I guess the room was kind of a thrift store museum. They usually raid it and borrow many things there. I don't mind.  
>"Nice picks." I smiled at my friends clothes.<br>We headed out into my car, waiting or whatever was ready to happen this afternoon.  
>"So where did Kurt said to go?" I asked.<br>"Oh, this place called Kay's Place." Isabella shrugged, leaning forward to show me the address.  
>"Oh. Kay's? He must be really sorry." I said, looking at the address at a stop light.<br>"What?" Alex asked, waiting for a explanation.  
>"Kay's a really wealthy place. Like bottled water is sold there for three bucks." I said, shaking my head. "Logan told me about it."<br>"Whatever. A girl can't be bribed, Cait." Rebecca said, rolling her eyes.  
>I shrugged. "I'm just saying. Logan told me about it when we passed by it."As if on cue, my cell phone buzzed from the cup holder.<br>"Ugh. Mind getting that for me, Alex? It's a new text." I said, pointing to the cell phone, shaking in the cup holder as if it'd exploded if not answered.  
>She flipped opened the cell phone and read what it wrote. "Awww. Logan's such a cutie." She said, showing me the text at a red light.<p>

**LOGAN: Hey, how U holding up? U going 2 the brunch?**

I smiled at the text and read it out loud.  
>"He def. loves you, Caitlin. You going to tell him?" Natasha asked.<br>"I don't know. Isn't the guy supposed to say it first?" I pointed out.  
>"If the girl is lame, yes." Isabella rolled her eyes. "But remember what Rebecca said about telling a person you love them."<br>I shrugged and pulled into the parking lot of Kay's Place. I took the cell phone from the dashboard, where Alex had left it. I quickly texted Logan back.  
><strong><br>Cait-Lin: Wait 4 it U impatient kid ! ((:**

I hadn't realized that the night before that people had texted me. Jonathan, Benjamin, James, Carlos, Kendall, and of course Kurt. Logan had texted me about fifteen times.  
>"Wow. Talk about extravagant." Alex muttered. I shrugged and we walked into the place, confidant.<br>"Caitlin. Girls. You made it." Kurt said, standing up to greet us from his table. The others were already there.  
>Logan was texting on his cell phone until he saw me coming. He shook his head, smiled and sent another text. My cell phone buzzed from my back pocket and I saw it was Logan.<p>

**LOGAN: Damn, hurry up. I miss U. But DW, I won't do anything that would make Kurt launch himself me again.  
>LOGAN: Finally. U look gr8 (:<strong>

I grinned at the text and placed myself between Logan and Alex. Logan slipped his hand under the table and held mine. My heart swelled at the touch of him.  
>"Again," Kurt started, clearing his throat, "I'd like to apologize again for yesterday. I hope we can get past this."<br>The afternoon went well. We spent the day in the restaurant, laughing and talking to each other. There was still a little awkwardness in the air but everyone tried to look past it.  
>After the brunch, Logan wrapped his arms around my waist."So, today's Wednesday."<br>"Cool, you know your days of the week." I teased him.  
>He waved me off. "I meant that's only two more days till the concert."<br>"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." I said, hitting my head.  
>"You better not. I want my girl supporting me. You can bring the others if you'd like." He suggested.<br>"I'll ask and see if they want to come." I said, turning around to face him.  
>"Mmm." He murmured into my ear, kissing me. "Sound good. I won't be able to hang out with you till then cause we'll be practicing."<br>"Boo." I pouted.  
>He laughs and kisses me again on my lips. "So I'll see you then." He grinned.<br>We kissed once more before we departed. Kendall, James, and Carlos waved from the car and I waved back while headed to my own car.  
>"PDA much?" Alex smirked when I got in the car.<br>"Shut up." I said, whacking her head lightly.  
>"PDA?" Isabella questioned.<br>"Public Display of Affection." Rebecca explained. Isabella bursted out laughing and I threw a pen at her.  
>"Shut up. All of you." I exclaimed.<br>But I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. Logan could do that, you know. Make you smile so hard you can't stop.


	34. Chapter 34

The day before the concert, I got a call from Logan at 10:00 in the morning.  
>"Morning." I yawned.<br>"Hey! Guess what?" He exclaimed.  
>"What?" I mumbled into the phone as I got out of bed.<br>"HUSK 55 is our opening act!"  
>"WHAT?" I nearly shouted.<br>"Ouch. Okay, what's the problem? You and your band will be fine. I heard you guys play before." He assured.  
>"No, I...I don't know, Logan." I sighed. Our band performing? Was I ready to give all of my regular life up? "I'm not sure I'm ready to let go of my ordinary life."<br>"Hey, maybe you'll suck!" He laughs.  
>"Thanks." I snorted. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."<br>"I don't mean it like that!" He chuckles. "You guys will be great. Oh yeah, Gustavo said it'd be great if you guys could perform a new song."  
>"WHAT?Wait, hold on, you TOLD him about hearing us play?" I repeated.<br>"Didn't you tell me your friend got a new song?" He asked.  
>"I said thong. She got a thong."<br>"Please don't say it was Alex cause I'll never be able to look at her again."  
>"IM JOKING." I laughed. "But seriously, how am I going to get a new song by TOMORROW?" I exclaimed.<br>"Don't worry. I've got an idea. Tell you tomorrow." Logan said.  
>"But the CONCERT is tomorrow!" I shout. But it was too late. I was talking to a dial tone. I sigh as I called Alex on my cell phone. I want to see the band's input on this.<br>"Hello?" Alex said after the first ring.  
>"Gather up the band. I've got good news and bad news."<br>"Ooh. Goodie. I love this game." Alex says, clapping her hands. "We'll be there soon!"  
>At 11:28, the whole five of my band mates were there - Benjamin, Kurt, Isabella, Rebecca, and Jonathan. Mary, Alex and the others usually just tag along. Andrew was there also. He was our manager. But ANYWAYS, enough of the band. Our band, along with Andrew and Alex ONLY, were soon in my living room, snacking on the chips I set on the table.<br>"So, what's up, Caitlin?" Kurt says, looking at me.  
>"Good news, bad news. Didn't Alex tell you?" I asked.<br>Kurt and the others looked at Alex while she winced. "No."  
>"Oh. Well, the good news is that we've got a gig!" I smiled.<br>"What? That's awesome!" Benjamin got up and hugged me. "YOURE AWESOME." He said, hugging me tight. Normally, I'd be over the moon since his hands were over me but since Logan came into my life, I didn't care WHAT they did to me. Well, it'd be a different story if they raped me…because of course, I'd call the cops.  
>"How is it possible that Andrew spends half the time of his life looking gigs for us and gets 2 MAX per month?" Jonathan asks.<br>"Hey! That's good!" Andrew cuts in, defensive.  
>"Right." Benjamin laugh, finally letting go of me.<br>"Whatever. Bad news?" Rebecca asked.  
>"He wants us to play a new song." I winced.<br>"A new song?" Isabella sputtered.  
>"Why don't we just play one we already wrote? It's not like we're famous. They won't know it's new or not." Rebecca shrugged.<br>"Smart girl." Kurt said, hugging her from behind. She beamed.  
>"So, where we performing?" Benjamin asked, coming from the kitchen.<br>"Were the opening act for Big time Rush." I grinned.  
>"WHAT?" They all scream.<br>"IF YOU SAY JUST JOKING, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU." Isabella shouts.  
>"Nope. I'm dead serious." I shrug.<br>"GROUP HUG." Jonathan shouts, pulling me in.  
>"Oh, guys. I need air." I said, muffled by my band mates and friends.<br>"HOWD YOU PULL IT OFF?" Rebecca asks.  
>"Duh, she's dating Logan." Alex winked.<br>"Wait, hold on? Tomorrow?" Kurt asked.  
>"Oh yeah. That's the other bad news." I frowned. "Sorry. It was really last minute."<br>"Are we getting paid?" Benjamin asked.  
>"Well...I don't know." I confessed.<br>"No money?" Andrew exclaims. "No way are you guys doing this."  
>"Um, this is BTR. We're doing it." Isabella said.<br>"Andrew! This is a huge opportunity for us! We could get discovered!" Isabella put in.  
>Andrew thought this over. "Fine." He finally muttered.<br>"Well, guys. I guess we should get practicing." I said, standing up.  
>"No, duh." Rebecca sighed while getting up. "Caitlin, why am I friends with you?"<br>"You ask me as if I knew." I shrugged.


	35. Chapter 35

After practicing for what seemed like a billion hours, they all headed home to get some rest. It was already 8:45. I flung myself on the couch, turning on the TV, ready for some relaxation. As the TV warmed up, I went inside the kitchen to grab a snack. Popcorn? Chips? Ooh, let's go healthy and eat some French Fries. If you're going to tell me French Fries aren't healthy, it totally is. It's made out of potatoes, potatoes is a veggie. Duh.

Waiting for the French Fries to fry when suddenly, I hear this coming from the TV in the living room : 'It seems as if LA Logan Henderson has a new girlfriend. Her name is unknown for now but ET Canada will find out soon ! Tune in next time to see the newest and hottest celebrity gossip.'

Oh cool. So I'm on TV now. Awesome. Just awesome.

I think I'm going to bed now. Screw French Fries.

_ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._

At exactly 11:30, I am awaken by Alex, Natasha, Rebecca, Isabella, Jonathan, Kurt, Benjamin, Andrew, Logan, James, Carlos and even Kendall.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GUYS GET IN HERE?" I shout.

"Oh, you showed me your secret key hiding spot, remember?" Alex explained.

"Now, thanks to you, it's no longer a secret." I said, sighing, sitting up.

"Oh, no she told us all to turn around and cover our eyes." Logan assured.  
>"Oh. So what are you guys doing in my room at," I checked my clock,<br>"Eleven thirty in the morning?" I asked.  
>"We're going on a picnic." Benjamin scoffed.<br>"Really?"  
>"No! The concert starts in fifteen minutes!" Benjamin rolled his eyes, pulling me out under my covers.<br>"We'll get her dressed, you guys go stall with Gustavo." Logan ordered.  
>"You? What do you guys know about dressing her?" Rebecca asked.<br>"He probably wants to see her naked." Natasha chuckled, nudging him. He turned red but he wasn't the only one.  
>"Years of getting dressed up by stylists." Kendall smirked, folding his arms around his chest, ignoring Natasha's comment.<br>"Nope, we're dressing her. You guys stall." Alex demanded, pushing them out of my room.  
>When they manage to push the guys out, they slam the door, looking at me. "Okay, let's see what she's got." Rebecca said, jumping into my closet.<br>Five minutes later, they have me in a blue sequin tank top and a black skirt. I put on a pair of converse and look into the mirror, grinning.  
>"You guys rock." I smiled.<br>We all ran down, out my house and saw a long black limo parked outside my door.  
>"I don't care, dogs. If she isn't out in five minutes we're leaving." Gustavo was saying.<br>"MR. GUSTAVO!" I exclaimed. "Sorry I'm late. Uh...I lost my...toothbrush. Turns out it was in the toilet!" I laugh warily.  
>"I...don't care." He mutters. "In the car, dogs and cats!" He orders.<br>"Cats? Who's that?" Alex asks.  
>"You girls. In!"<br>I looked at Logan and caught his eyes. _Cats?_ I mouthed. He grinned and shrugged. I caught James rolling his eyes and I nudged him. He winked at me and we all headed in the limo, ready for action. We pulled into the concert's backstage soon enough. It was filled with all sorts of screaming. It echoed off the walls, making me near deaf. I cringed when someone put their hand on my shoulder.  
>"You'll get used to it." Kendall assures from behind. I give him a wary smile and follow the others for makeup.<br>"Okay, dogs and - I'm just going to call you pets. Okay, pets. It's life or death today." Gustavo says, seriously.  
>"Wow, no pressure or anything." I mutter.<br>"What was that, cat?"  
>"Nothing." I lied.<br>He glared at me and walked towards me. "Listen, CAT-Lin. If you don't want to do this, you can walk right out. I don't care. I just know that if today you don't plan on giving me your best, you'll NEV-ER be in the music business AGAIN." He threatened.  
>"Got it, boss." I said, giving him the okay sign.<br>He sighs. "All of you. Go to makeup." He orders, rubbing his forehead.  
>"No wonder his not married yet." I shudder when we're out of his sight.<br>"I know, right?" Benjamin shakes his head.  
>"Gustavo can be pretty scary." Logan admits.<br>"No kidding." Jonathan winces.  
>"You should have seen Kendall when he first met Gustavo." Carlos laughs.<p>

Kendall shrugs. "I had to stick it to the man." He chuckles.  
>"Hey, there's Kelly." Logan points out.<br>"Girls, I need to show you your dressing rooms. You three," She points to Jonathan, Benjamin and Kurt. "Follow them. Your dressing rooms are right near theirs."  
>As we all split up, the guys wave and we leave, hearts pounding. Kelly shows us our dressing rooms which have our names on the door on golden stars.<br>"Please tell me this is not a dream." Alex says, grabbing my arm.  
>"It's not a dream, babe." I mutter.<br>We all step inside our dressing room, almost imminently getting tackled by stylists. Shades of all sorts of reds and pinks were placed on the table. After sitting in a chair (which had our names on it!) we were finally concert ready.  
>"Omigosh, I'm so nervous." Isabella sighs, taking my arm.<br>"Me too. But it's go time." I nod.  
>"HUSK 55, please report to the stage." The speaker above spoke.<br>"You guys ready to do this?" I asked them. I always asked them this before a gig.  
>"Born ready." They grinned.<br>We walked to the stage, hand in hand and spotted the others standing just behind the stage.  
>"CATS. GET ON THE STAGE NOW." Gustavo barked.<br>"Good luck, babe." Logan said, hugging me.  
>"I'll need it." I grin.<br>As our band steps on the large stage that had hundreds of fans below, the screams grew deafening.  
>"Good afternoon, people! Before you wonder if you're at the right concert or not, let me assure you, that you are." I shout to the crowd. "My name is Caitlin, that's Isabella and Rebecca. Behind me, we have Benjamin and Jonathan on drums and guitar. Now, I want you to meet our band: HUSK 55. We'll be your opening act today!"<br>The crowd cheered as our music started to play, all of us excited to give it our all and sing our hearts out.


	36. Chapter 36

"Omigosh, Caitlin! What a thrill!" Isabella shouted, coming from behind me.

We were finished our introduction for BTR and we were all chilling backstage. Well, they were. I was standing by the sidelines, right near the stage for Logan. He wanted me there. He told me so. Apparently, I was his good luck charm.  
>"No kidding." I smiled.<br>"And guess what? You know that guy with the glasses? The boss?" Jonathan asked, hugging me from behind.  
>"Gustavo?" I said, trying to ignore Jonathan and his arms around my waist.<br>"Yeah, he wants us to open for Big Time Rush every concert!" He exclaims.  
>"You're kidding!" I grin. "That's awesome!"<br>"There's more!" Rebecca said, trying to hide her excitement. "He wants to take us into business by how the audience reacted."  
>"Get out." I scream.<br>"Yeah, we're going to go to talk to him right now." Benjamin said, hugging me tight. "You know I always loved you."  
>I rolled my eyes. "Right."<br>They soon left me backstage and told me they'd fill me in. I was grateful of their friendship. As the song ended, the music played for _I Know, You Know_, I watched from the sidelines as Logan and the others sang and danced their hearts out. I couldn't help but smile. They did so much for their fans. I wonder if that was soon to be me in the next few weeks, or months? Would we go far? Well, we were pretty good right? With Gustavo and Kelly to help, even if they're going to do it stubbornly, it'll all work out.  
>"Kelly! What are we going to do?" Gustavo shouts, cutting my train of thought.<br>"I don't know. I can't believe she'd cancel last minute." Kelly sighed.  
>"What happened?" I asked.<br>"Cymphonique cancelled last minute and we need her for this song. Where are we going to find a substitute last minute?" Kelly grumbled.  
>"IVE GOT IT." Gustavo exclaims. "YOU'LL SING."<br>"What? I'm not much of a singer. In fact, I'm not a singer at all! I - " Kelly started but Gustavo held up a hand, signaling her to stop. Or in other words, shut up.  
>"Not YOU. Caitlin." Gustavo explained, eyes gleaming when he looked at me.<br>"What?" I exclaimed. "But - "  
>"Do you know the lyrics?" Gustavo asked, holding the hand up.<br>"Well, yes, but - "  
>"That is it." He threw me a microphone. "Have fun." He gives me a fake smile and shoves me on the stage. Logan spotted me on the stage and gave me a confused. He wasn't the only one.<p>

"_For two of our kind_

_So let's party like it's 99__  
><em>_I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'__  
><em>_I know you know, we know we've got somethin'_" They sang, still shooting me confused looks.

Well, I guess I was doing this either way.  
>"<em>Hey Baby,<em>

_You drive me crazy,_

_It ain't about what 'chu done for me lately..."_

I sang, trying my best not to sound awkward.

"_It's all about you, no lie it's the truth, _

_Just wanna say I got a big time crush on you."  
><em> The guys who seemed to catch on, shrugged and started singing and dancing, continuing on with the concert. I smiled and tried to back off the stage but Logan and James blocked the exit while dancing.  
>"Sorry, cutie. Gustavo's orders." James winked.<br>Great. So I was stuck here?  
>"Just follow my lead." Logan whispered. He took my hand and led me to the center of the stage. "Just stall or play it cool till the song ends. There's just like thirty seconds left." He whispered, and left to go to my side.<br>I watched as the four amazingly talented guys dance and sing to the hundreds of fans below. Finally, to my embarrassment, the song ended and Big Time Rush left the crowd wanting more.  
>"Give it up for the talented Caitlin from HUSK 55!" Logan shouted to the crowd.<br>They clapped and cheered. I blushed as I spotted a sign held up. It read: I WANNA BE YOUR CAITLIN GREENE. Wow. I'm like a icon now. Whoopie. That's a little embarrassing. I'm guess she (or he?) went to that last concert I was at.  
>I jogged off the stage and got welcomed by Logan and his arms. "You did great!" He exclaims.<p>

"I sure hope so." I mumbled into his shirt.

"Hey, Logan. Last song before we're off for dinner." Kendall said, throwing Logan a microphone, forcing Logan's arms to leave me. Nooo. Come back to meee. "You joining us, Caitlin?" Kendall asked.

"I don't think so. I need to recover from all this excitement." I smiled.

Kendall chuckled. "It's something huh? Too bad. See you later then?" I nod and he grins. "Logan. Stage."

Logan looked at me, eyes gleaming. "You really can't come?"

"Well, I can, but I promised my bear I'd be staying home tonight. You know, some snuggling time and the TV." I shrug, smiling.

He walks back over to me and kisses me on my cheek. "You're adorable."

I watched as he walked up the stage steps and waved to the crowd.

God. I really did love him.


	37. Chapter 37

"So we're going to be singing Count On You now." Kendall started, on the stage.  
><em> Cheers. Claps. Screams.<br>_ "Caitlin, you have to sing this song." Kelly said, backstage. She gave me a microphone.  
>"WHAT? I can't!" I exclaimed.<br>Back on the stage, James continues. "But sadly, Jordin Sparks could not make it today."  
><em> Boos. Screams. Aww's.<em>  
>Kelly groaned in frustration. "Why not? You sang I Know, You Know!"<br>"That was like five lines of lyrics." I explained.  
>"Same thing!" Kelly shouted.<br>"We want to give you the whole song. And we certainly do not want James to dress up in a dress and pretend to be Jordin Sparks." Logan smiled, back on stage. James frowned while the crowd laughed.  
>"You hear that sound? That'll be the noise when I sing." I muttered.<br>"So, I want you guys to chant Caitlin's name for her to come out and sing this song for you guys." Carlos shouted.  
><em> Thanks Carlos. Really. And I thought you were cool. Please, no one chant.<em> I prayed.  
>"CAITLIN. CAITLIN. CAITLIN. CAITLIN." Everyone chanted.<br>"Your fans are calling. You won't give up on them, will you, Caitlin?" Logan said, looking in backstage, winking.  
>I glared at him. "Give me the mic." I muttered to Kelly.<br>Kelly clapped her hands and passed me the microphone. "Rock on, Caitlin."  
>"Shut up." I shot back.<br>"I want you to give it up for a very special girl, who is dating one of my best mans. Give it up for Caitlin Greene!" Kendall exclaimed as I stepped on the stage.  
><em>More cheers. Screams. Claps. All of the above as the music started<em>.  
>"Now I'm about to give you my heart,<br>But remember this one thing,  
>I never been in love before so you gotta for easy on me." I sang.<br>"I heard, love is dangerous.  
>Once you fall you never get enough.<br>But the thought of you leaving,  
>Ain't so easy for me." Logan sung, stepping on stage.<br>"Dont hurt me,  
>Desert me,<br>Don't give up on me." We both sang, stepping closer.  
>"Why would I want to do that for?" Logan sang, slipping his arms around my waist once we were close enough.<br>The crowd cheers roared through the street. I laughed. I sang my heart out as if I was singing just to Logan. As we pranced around the stage, I beamed. As the three minutes passed, I noticed the other guys didn't sing a LINE in the song. All they Sang was '1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5...!'  
>In fact, they weren't even in center stage. They were doing background singing. Interesting.<br>"So remember this one thing,

I've never been in love before,

yeah you gotta go easy on me." I sang the last line to the song.  
>Logan wrapped his arms around me as I smiled. He hugged me and whispered into my ear. "How was your first concert?"<br>"More exciting than I ever imagined." I murmured.  
>He pulled apart and kissed me on my lips.<br>The crowd roared. Claps, cheers, screams. You heard it all. I stared into his eyes. I studied his face and it's features.  
>"I love you." He murmured into my neck, burying his face into my hair.<br>"I love you too." I said, hugging him tight. "I honestly and truly do."


	38. Chapter 38

**Authors Note: **

I'm sad to say, this is the last chapter of If We Were As Deep As The Sea. -le crey- On the bright side, I've been working on the sequel ! -le yay- Enjoy the last chapter !

It's around 11:39 and I stood on my balcony, gathering my thoughts. I'm home from the exhilarating concert, exhausted and tired. What a amazing night. Gustavo talked to us and told us from the crowd appeal, if we wanted to, we could be the opening act for all the concerts. Of course, we agreed. We were one step closer to our dream. I smiled of the thought of those three words being spoken out of Logan's mouth. I guess I didn't have to tell him first after all. I would've if I had to. A month from now, I didn't even think I'd ever meet him. I, of course, never would I have thought that I'd be dating the Logan Henderson. But what do you know? I did and I am. I had a crush on him ever since I heard about him. But when I met him 'undercover', I wasn't attracted right away. The powers of makeup and a pair of sunglasses.

I looked at my charging phone and saw I had a missed call. I played the message, surprised that the voice was none other than Logan himself.

"Hey babe. Just wanted to say I'm missing you already and it hasn't even been a hour since we were apart. In fact, it was exactly 15 minutes. I counted. Love makes me weak." There's a pause on the other end and then he starts talking again. "I know dating me can be a lot to handle. You wouldn't believe how many girls would date me in a heartbeat knowing I was famous. They wouldn't even want to get to know me well enough. So, that explains the makeup and everything." He laughs then sighs. "The words I said before were true. I'm in love with you, Caitlin Greene. I wish I can say those words to you again knowing you'd be listening but you aren't picking up so I guess I'll have to settle. I hope were together forever."

I smile as I pick up the phone, dialing a number I already knew by heart. He picks up on the first ring.

"Logan."

"'You wouldn't believe how many girls would date me in a heartbeat knowing I was famous.'" I mocked him. "What are you hinting at, big shot?" I teased.

"I was hoping it was you." He laughed.

"You should get caller ID."

"Nah. It ruins the surprise."

I laugh. "That's true. But you'll be able to avoid people. I always know when you're calling and pick up right away."

"That's why you didn't pick up before?"

"Shut up. It was charging." I defended myself.

He laughs. "What are you doing right now?"

"On my balcony."

"Why?" He laughs again.

"I'm not sure. In movies, after the girl tells the guy she loves him, she comes out to the balcony and stares at the stars. I thought I'd give it a try. But I gotta tell you, it's really boring." I grumbled.

"Then go inside. Don't want you to get a cold."

"Right." I nodded, obeying his demand. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?" I ask.

"I was thinking of taking out this really cute girl I was dating."

"Aww. How sweet. Where to, driver?" I tease.

We spend the rest of the night talking. Might as well. It doesn't matter. I wouldn't have been able to sleep anyways. You pick - Reruns of Pretty Little Liars or talking to your handsome boyfriend? Exactly.

Don't want to night to go to waste, do we?

**Authors note:**  
><em>So that's the end of this Fanfic, I guess. It was really nice writing<em>_  
>it. Trust me. How many times have I pretended my name was Caitlin and<em>_  
>I wanted everything in this Fanfic to be true? More than ten times,<em>_  
>that's for sure. Basically, I want to thank all you readers for your<em>_  
>reviews and comments. They really helped with the process.<br>So stay tuned and look for the next Fanfic in the Logan&Caitlin__  
>sequel. Also, the next part of the BTR Finds Love Sequel, featuring the one and only Kendall Schmidt. See you guys soon! (:<em>


End file.
